That Makes Two of Us
by xXFantasyMixerXx
Summary: Sakura is in care of her two guardians Sora and Yumi after an event they are forced to leave to Suna Sakura was always picked on but despite that she can be the most caring person.One day at the park she meets Gaara and befriends him Gaara captured by her innocence slowly starts to fall for her. She didnt run away from him but to him as Gaara protects her from harm like she does to
1. Home is where the heart lies

Chapter one:

Home is where the heart lies.

Today was a big change for a certain pink-haired girl. After some days on the road and sleeping outside she and two 'gaurdions' arrived at the dessert place only two see two people at it's gates. After entering one person broke the silence.

"I wonder how they are doing?" The pink haired girl looked up to see a man with sand color hair and brown eyes. He looked down at her and said, "What do you think Sakura?" He picked up the little girl and continued to speak "You'll like it here. You can go the the playground and play with other kids" He looked forward as he smiled " Also go to a new school and learn new things" Sakura only nodded as he spoke on. She knew what was most likely to happen.

Back at Konoha kids picked on her pink hair, big forehead and once in a while about her intelligence. She was pretty smart for her age. She needed an assignment that she can actually learn from. Not something she already knows. Her thoughts were interupted when she felt the movement come to a stop. She looked up to see the man look down at her. "Sakura" he said putting her down. "Listen now dear, we are going to be living with your Aunt Clarie and Uncle Joesph. Now then remember we are here for a -" He waited.

"A new start" Sakura finished. Looking at the other person who was with them. "Yumi?" Sakura went to he as a sweet innocent-looking person kneeled down to pet her head. "Yes?" She said. Sakura looked at the man. "Sora, she doesnt know them remember she was only months old" Yumi told Sora as he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That's true, but at least we can start over here." He said as he looked at a house. "We are here." He walked up to the door and gave a slight knock until swung open. Revealing a women with dark hair and eyes that had a tender smile. "Brother!" she exclaimed as she jump at him wrapping her arms around Sora. Swinging him from side to side. "Oh joy you made it!" She released Sora ,who was now half-knocked out from her hug. she saw Yumi. "Yumi! Is that you?" Yumi laughed and as she nodded.

"Long time no see Claire" Yumi said happily. She felt the ends of her clothes clinch. "You remember her, dont you Claire?" Yumi looked back to Sakura ,who was hiding a bit, showing only part of her. "Oh but of course! Little Sakura." Claire said bending down to her as she hid some more. "Dont worry Sakura. I'm your Auntie Claire." She stated happily. "Come and give me a hug you precious little flower!" Sakura hesitated until a soft push by Yumi encouraged her. "your a little angel!" Clarie said as she hugged Sakura. "Welcome to Suna Sakura" She petted her head. "Now then go explore you little thing!" She released her "The kids should be at the playground now. Go make some friends!" She smiled.

Sakura looked to see the woman smiling. She looked at Sora ,who was nodding, then to Yumi ,who only smiled. With hope she smiled and ran off towards the playground where her Aunt Claire said.

* * *

It wasnt far as she thought only around five to ten minutes away. She spotted the equipment but no one was there. Sakura started to walk around the park thinking it was maybe another park her aunt told her about. She kept walking until she spotted a sandbox. '_A sand box? In a place wheres there sand everywhere?_' She thought. She turned around to see a red-haired boy around her age, a year older tops. The boy was just there looking down. Curious Sakura observed the boy from afar til she started to walk towards him. _'He looks so sad alone there maybe he has no friends like me.'_ She thought to herself again.

Upon hearing footsteps the boy jumped a bit before looking up. He saw a girl with emerald color eyes and pink hair nicely put back by a red ribbon. They only stared into each others eyes until a quiet "Hello..." was heard. The boy was surprised by the girls action. She spoke to him. To him. Why isnt she running away? Didnt she know who he was? But still he felt a bit happy that someone actually stayed instead of running, screaming. "Whats your name?" she asked. The boy looked down as his grasp on the swing's chain tighten.

"Gaara" he spoke lowly. He looked up. "Whats your name?" He asked as he looked into the girl's eyes. _'Who is_ she?' he thought. He waited as the girl stood upright. As if unsure to answer. Then the girl smiled and said "My name is Sakura." she walked up to the swing next to him. 'Is this swing taken" she asked as the boy stayed silent. Quietly he said "No but you use if you like". The girl sat on it and looked at the red head.

"Why are you here alone?" She started to ask. The boy looked down at the sand below them before he said "because all the kids run away from me if I try to talk to them." He looked from the corner of his eye to see the girl shocked. She leaned a bit towards him and said "That is unfair" She look around to see nothing around them. The boy looked at her "What do you mean?" he said. The girl looked at him as she replied "Everyone deserves a chance to make a friend" Gaara kept looking at her as she stood up and turned towards him. "Why do they run away from you?" She started "your not scary looking and you seem too nice to hurt anyone at all" Sakura looked a bit bothered.

"Because" Gaara said sadly "Im a monster. They always tell me that." Sakura frowned as she said "thats not true" Gaara looked at her as sat back down on her swing and finished speaking "Monsters are the ones who cause you pain on purpose, to make you cry and you feel bad about yourself" She looked at Gaara "You have not done any of that. Your not a monster dont listen to them they are the monsters because they make you feel bad about yourself." She swing a bit forward and let the swing do the rest. "And the longer you do nothing about it the more harsh they become with you" She looked at Gaara and stopped the swing. "I should know. After all I was also picked on too" The red head watched as the girl looked down. She appeared to shivering. The boy got up and walked over to her and stood there. "Are you crying?" Gaara asked as the girl wiped her eyes dry. She looked up at him and smiled lowly. "I'm okay" she said. She looked up to see the sun was almost setting. She stood up and said the boy with a hint of sadness in her voice "Its getting late for me now. Maybe tomorrow we can play if you like" Sakura said as she took step back. Gaara's face gave off a small smile as he nodded. "And if you want..." Sakura started before she looked embarrassed "We can become friends" she said shyly.

Gaara stood quiet as he heard her ask him that. Without thinking he quickly said "Yes". The girl smiled at him. Seeing her smile made Gaara feel good. She was the only one who hasnt judged him at all. His wish of a friend finally came true. He finally now had something to look forward to everyday. He was lost in thought until he felt a hug. Snapping back to reality he saw that it was the girl who was hugging him. She whispered "Thank you.." and with that she let go and started to run home waving back at Gaara ,who was watching his new and only friend exit the park as she turned a corner. Gaara started to make his way home as well. He thought on what the next day will be like. He started to run home wanting to tell of his friend.

* * *

Sakura ran back to her Aunt and Uncle's home where Sora and Yumi were waiting for her. "Ah! there's the little angel" Aunt Claire said as she gave Sakura a hug. "Did you make plenty of friends?" She asked as she carried her into the house. Sakura nodded as she smiled big. "I made a friend and i'm going to play with him to tomorrow" She told her. "Oh a guy friend whats his name?" Clarie said as she sat Sakura down on the couch. "His name is Gaara" she said happily. Claire froze at that name. "Gaara?" she said. Sakura nodded "Yeah and we are going to play together tomorrow at the playground." She got off the couch and said "I'm going to bed im getting a bit sleeply" She said as she yawned. "Okay then" Claire said petting her head "Lets go put you to sleep" She picked up Sakura and carried her away. On the way to the room Sakura asked her Aunt where were her guardians. "They'll be back in an hour or so." Clarie said as she covered Sakura. "dont worry they will be back for sure when you wake up" At that she gave Sakura a quick kiss on her head and turn off the light as she left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Okay so this is my first time. If you like it and would like more then please let me know. If I dont get anything then I wont write anymore. so I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Acceptance

Chapter two:

Acceptance

Sakura woke up with happiness as her morning started with a simple start. Sora woke her up like usual and Yumi let her Aunt Clarie help choose something for Sakura's outfit. After that breakfast was served. They called the school and was informed that since school was in vacation at the moment Sakura would have to start school next year ,which was in a month or so. After cleaning up Sakura asked if she could go the playground for a while and play.

"Well" Yumi said as she saw Sakura excited. "I see you made a friend yesterday" She smiled and look at Sora. "Sora your going somewhere near the playground maybe you can drop her off on your way there." Sora laughed as he said "Of course anything for her" He pet her head. "I am also curious as to who your friend is" Sora said as Sakura gave him a hug. "Well then lets go shall we?." As they left the house Sora was holding Sakura's hand and was telling her that when he was done doing his errand he was going to stay in the park with her for a while so she could play a bit longer. After all Sakura wasn't the type to have many friends and Sora wanted her to be happy as much as possible. It was his duty as her Guardian to make sure she was safe, happy, and loved. They stopped infront of the playground to see many kids running around. Unable to spot a certain red-head Sakura hid a bit behind Sora. "Whats wrong?" He asked her as he turned to her. He bend down to her level. "I don't see my friend" She said lowly. Sora frowned and looked at the kids playing happily he turned back to her. "Oh Sakura well maybe you can make more friends now. They all look friendly enough" He put his hand on her head "Go and give it a shot. I have to leave now I don't want to be late" Sakura nodded as he stood up. Sora smiled and petted her. "I'll be back in a little" he told her as he started to walk away. Sakura kept watching as he disappeared out of sight. Now it was just her with the other kids and no adult with sight. Sakura let out a sigh she wasn't good in big crowds like this. As she turned around to walk to a bench ,that was close to the swings where she and her friend where yesterday, to see it was blocked by two people a girl and a boy. Each having two kids on their sides. The girl spoke first.

"Well" she said "Looks like we got a new girl here" She said as she looked at the group with her. She looked at the boy "So what do you want to do with her?" The boy kept looking at Sakura and said "Lets show her how we welcome new strangers" He pushed Sakura down. "Listen here pinkie" he started "We dont like having new people who aren't from here coming to our place" He leaned over to her and hissed at her "If you don't listen to what we tell you and dont stay away from here and us then we may just have to teach you a lesson." He stood up and crossed his arms. "Since today is your first day of encountering us we'll just let you off with a warning." He turned to his group "Unless the rest of you think otherwise" The girl spoke up "Well she does have pink hair. I mean who has pink hair." Some of the kids laughed "Look at her forehead too. That's no forehead!" She pointed at Sakura. This made Sakura a bit mad she just had it with these bullies. She stood up ignoring the scrape on her knee. She had her hands into fist as she said back "Quit making fun of me!" The girl stopped laughing and looked at her dead serious "What did you say?" She said as she took a step towards her. "Mind repeating that again?" She said as Sakura's confidence faded away. "You- you heard me" Sakura said with a hint of fear in her voice even though she put on a brave face it was still clear that she was now scared.

"Well it seems that you still dont understand what we meant when we told you that we dont like new people at 'our place'." The boy said walking up to her face. He had an evil look in his eyes. "Our place our rules" And at that he pushed her down harder than before. "Go back from where you came from no one wants you here." He said as he kicked her in the side. After that the other kids joined in. From instinct Sakura curled up into a ball. She just wanted them to go away. She felt tears run fall from her face as she heard all the kids run away screaming. She peeked to see their backs leaving the playground. She heard footsteps from behind. Closing her eyes shut she heard the footsteps stop infront of her. She stayed still until a familiar voice said "Are you ok?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to see the red head boy she was looking for. He had a frown on his face. Then a hint of anger was shown in his eyes.

* * *

Gaara ran through the busy streets to the playground. He was hoping that the pink-haired girl named Sakura would be there. As he felt he came closer he felt something was wrong. When he turned around the corner his suspicion was confirmed. He saw his only friend in a ball on the ground as the other kids were beating her. He felt anger in seeing this as he walked towards them he didnt notice that some of the sand started to shift around him. Once the kids saw him coming there way they ran away in fear since they all knew perfectly what he was capable of doing to them if they angered him any further. He walked and stopped infront of the girl on the ground. She looked scared. He saw the tear that fell from her eyes. He stood there until he finally said "Are you ok?" The girl opened her eyes and looked up to see him. The boy felt sad to know that his friend was hurt by the other kids then it hit him. They hurt his friend. He felt a bit angry. _'If I was here a bit earlier'_ he thought _'they wouldn't even touch her'_ The sand that was shifting from before started to became more uneasy. His wish of having a friend was being threaten by the other kids and Gaara wouldn't allow that to happen. This girl was different she gave him a chance. A chance to be his friend and to know that his only friend was being hurt by other only caused him anger. She didnt do anything to get hurt. She seemed to kind for that. He kept thinking until he heard Sakura say something that snapped him back to reality.

"Um.. Gaara?" Sakura said as he looked back at her. She tried to get up and almost fell back down but Gaara caught her and helped her up. She was holding onto his clothing. She spoke again "Gaara whats going on? Why is sand moving on it's own?" That second he realized that his emotions got the best of him. The sand dropped back down. "It stopped" He heard her say. She let go and manage to stand by herself. "How did that happen?" She asked Gaara as he looked down. Lowly he said "Sorry..." He looked at her. "You mean..." Sakura started "You made the sand move?" as she looked at him wide eye. Gaara nodded and looked down expecting her to run away in terror. But when he looked up he saw her standing there with a smile on her face. "You can make the sand move." She said. Gaara kept staring at her until she said "but I dont see why your apologizing for" Gaara was shocked. This girl wasnt frighted at all.

"Well" Gaara started "The sand moves on it's own" he looked away "And it hurts people..." he looked back "I didnt want to scare you so-" She cut him off. "That wasnt scary" she told him as Gaara looked at her in disbelief. "It'll take more than that to scare me" She said with a assuring smile. She walked to him "But thank you for worrying for me" She said as she looked at the direction the kids ran off. "Do you mean that?" She looked at him as Gaara asked her. She nodded "Of course I do". Gaara smiled this girl was indeed different. She was the first to ever accept him. But if only she knew the reason why the sand moves. Would she still accept him? He thought to himself. No he wouldnt tell her at least not yet. If she meant that she wasnt afraid then she would be friends with him right? Or unless it would be too much for her to handle. His thoughts were interrupted by a slight tug on his clothing. He looked to see the girl.

"Shall we play now?" She asked. Gaara smiled and nodded. "Good" She said as she tapped his shoulder and ran off yelling the words "Your it!". Gaara turned towards the direction of which she ran off in. This game of tag was on.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know if you would me to continue. If so then I will keep putting more up until the story finishes.


	3. The Red Ribbon

Chapter three:

The Red Ribbon

As Gaara chased Sakura around the playground they both had smiles on their faces. It kept being that way until a they decided to have a small break seeing they ran out of energy from running everywhere. They sat on the bench where Sakura was going to sit at before the kids started to pick on her. She was looking at the sky as Gaara was watching her from the corner of his eyes. For a second he looked away to see what she was looking all he saw was clouds he looked back down at her. Then he spotted her hand that was palm down in the middle of them. He wanted to hold it for some reason as if he would feel better if he did. Before he had a chance to carry out this action a "Sakura!" was heard. He looked to see Sakura react and looked at the direction of the yell. She smiled widely, then jumped off the bench and ran towards a man. Gaara sat there looking at Sakura who was hugging this strange man. He got off and stood there watching Sakura talk to this man. She looked towards his direction and signaled him over. Nervous he made his way over there. As he stopped next to Sakura he kept looking down.

"Gaara this is one of my Guardians, Sora" Sakura told him as he looked at her. He felt nervous more now but being next to her made him feel better as if he wouldnt be judged if she was there. "Sora this is Gaara. He is my best friend!" She said happily. Upon hearing those words Gaara felt himself smile but was hiding it. He looked up to see the man as he gave off a smile.

"Well then so your the friend Sakura was talking about earlier." He bended down to his level. "I hope you can take care of her while I am unable to." He said standing up. "Sakura can be the clumsy type sometimes" He put his hands on his side smiling "Perhaps having a friend was all that Sakura needed to happy here" Gaara looked at Sakura as she was smiling at him. He saw the man who was named Sora sit down on a near by bench as he said. "Go on you two and have some fun. I'll just be here watching you play." Sakura nodded. "Go on now." He felt Sakura grab his hand as she took him on the playground again.

They continued to play tag and afterwards hide and seek. Sakura was hiding behind a tree and stood still as she heard Gaara walked by her. He looked around unable to see her he looked behind him. He spotted a red ribbon coming from behind. He knew now that Sakura was behind the tree. Quietly he walked up to her. Sakura noticed him and was about to run off but Gaara jumped and got her from behind. "I got you!" He said hugging her as she laughed. He let go as she closed her eyes and started to count. Gaara ran off looking for somewhere to hide. He spotted a small bush big enough to cover him. He ran to hide behind it. He listen as he heard Sakura yell "Ready or Not Here I Come!" he smiled since he though she wouldnt be able to find him. He saw from the bush that she was looking everywhere. She checked under the slide, under the benches, and even behind the trees. She stopped and thought as she looked around. Then she stopped and stared at the bush Gaara was hiding behind. She started to walk towards it and was about to look behind it until she heard a nosie that stopped her dead in her tracks. She took a step back and put her hands on her ears as if she she was hearing something she wanted to block out. She looked so scared. Gaara stood up behind the bush and rushed over to her as Sora appeared behind them in a cloud looking around them. Sora looked at the red head boy hugging Sakura trying to clam her down. He looked up to see a black figure well hidden behind a tree. In a blink of an eye it was gone. It followed them here. Sora looked to see Sakura calming down looking at him sad. It wasnt fair. Sakura finally found a place where she was happy now that was being threaten by those things.

Sakura's smile disappeared. She felt Gaara take hold of her hand. "Are you okay?" He asked her as she stood silent. He was about to say something else but was cut off by Sakura who hugged him tightly. Gaara was confused what happened? Why was she like this if they were having so much fun just now. He wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her shake with fear as he kept asking himself of what could've scared her so much that she just froze in fear.

* * *

It's been a week since that happened and Sakura was now back to the happy girl she was once before. This made Gaara happy since he felt sad that his friend wasnt the way she used to be. But every time he would ask her what she saw all she would say was "Shadows" she wouldnt say anything else. This became a big concern for Gaara. He wondered what it could be and what she could mean by that. But either way his biggest concern was on how to protect her. The sand on instict would protect him but what about Sakura? What would happen if she was attacked by those 'Shadows' and he wasnt there next to her. He would lose his only friend and he didnt want that. Sakura was the only one who made him feel wanted. He would have to protect her but how if he cant always be with her. He stood there next to the sand box waiting for her to come and play like they always did now. After a minute of slience he spotted the pink blur running towards him with that joyful smile on her face. Upon seeing that smile made Gaara himself smile.

"Hello Gaara!" Sakura said running to him. Gaara nodded as she stopped infront of him. "What shall we play today?" She asked him as Gaara thought. What were they going to play? Tag got a bit old since they played it a lot and since it was only them it was very tiring. Hide and Seek was out of the question ever since the 'Shadow' thing happen Gaara refused to play something that required to be away from Sakura or not able to have her in his sight and he also refused to have another incident. He looked around and saw the swings. "Lets go on the swings for a while" he said as Sakura nodded. As they swing back and forth there was silence expect for the squeak of the swing's chains. Sakura looked at Gaara. "Is there something wrong Gaara?" he looked at her. She stopped her swing "You look like you got something on your mind" Gaara looked down.

"I'm leaving for a couple of days" He said. "I dont want to go though." He said looking at her. Sakura had a frown on her face. That made Gaara uneasy. He liked it better when she had a smile she looked a lot better with one too. "Aw" She said looking down. "Why are you going?" She asked Gaara shrugged his shoulders "I'm not so sure" he replied "But all I know is that im going to be lonely" He sighed. He really didnt want to go he wanted to stay here and play with Sakura every day like they usually did. Besides he wanted to make sure she was safe all the time and the only way that he could see she was okay was by being with her. "I'm sure you wont be lonely Gaara" Sakura said looking at the sky. "Dont you have some family going with you?" Gaara looked at her. His family was afraid of him. Expect for one person his uncle. He was the one who didnt hate him like Sakura. "I have an older sister and brother" he started Sakura looked at him "But they are scared of me" He looked at her from the corner of his eye "Thats how I know i'll be alone the whole trip" Sakura frown and looked down. It looked like she was thinking but of what? Gaara stared at her until she jumped up saying "I got it!" Sakura got off her swing and went to Gaara.

"I know how I can help" She said. She started to take off her ribbon. "Im going to give you my favorite ribbon" She said as she got Gaara's wrist and started to tie it on there. "You may think your alone but I'll be with you since you have something from me to you." She finished with a smile. Gaara looked at the Red Ribbon that was given to him as a gift. He looked at Sakura who was smiling. He smiled she was right as long he remembered her, he wouldnt be truly alone. "Thank you Sakura but.." He started she looked at him a bit worried. "Whats wrong?" she asked "didn't you like it?" Gaara nodded and said "I like it Sakura I really do but I have nothing to give you as a gift." Sakura laughed. "Thats okay Gaara I dont mind." Gaara stood up. No he wanted to give something to her. She been the kindest person to her it was the least he could do for her. "Really Sakura" he said "I promise i'll make it up to you one day" He told her. He promised he would even though Sakura told him he didnt have to but still he insisted. After that little chat they kept on playing. Before they knew it. It was time to go home like they say 'Time flies when your having fun'.

"I'll walk you home" Gaara told Sakura. They were walking down the street it got pretty dark quick somehow but they still walked without fear. They were walking while holding hands with their arms intertwined. Gaara still didnt want to leave but with the ribbon he felt better. She would be with him without her being there. When they arrived at the house Sakura let go to open the door. Before she stepped in she looked at Gaara and asked him. "How long are you going to be gone for?" he looked at her and sadly said "It might be a week." he said "but i'll come here when I come back" he quickly said "If you like.." he added. Sakura smiled "I would like that" and at that she ran and hugged him. He hugged back she let go and told him goodbye as she closed the door. He turned away to go to his own home. Looking at the ribbon he hoped nothing would happen to her while he was gone.

* * *

"Sakura there you are!" Yumi said as she saw her enter the room. "I was about to send Sora to find you" she was surprised to see that something was missing. "Hey Sakura where's your ribbon?" she asked at Sakura climbed on the bed. "I gave to my friend" She replied. "Oh really?" Sora said walking into the room "You gave him your favorite ribbon?" Sakura nodded. "Funny" he said "now that I think about it" he was laughing to himself. "What is?" Yumi asked. "Sakura's friend has red hair like her ribbon. I thought it was funny since they both match color" He said with a smile. Yumi just shook her head side to side "Dumb" she said. Yumi hasn't met this 'friend' yet but she's been wanting a little while they put Sakura to bed. Yumi and Sora went to the living room. Since the 'Shadow' was spotted they have been keeping a close eye in the village.

"I wont be able to help much since i'll be leaving for a mission tomorrow" Sora said as Yumi nodded. "I know and I dont think it'll be a good idea having her outside too much. It gives them more chances for attacks" Yumi said as Sora nodded. "Lets ask Joesph when he comes back from his mission tomorrow" Sora said stretching "He was always aware of Sakura's situation and always knows what to do." Yumi put a hand on her chin "True but we cant rely on him all the time. Yes he has helped us in tight situations before but I dont to stress out the poor guy." Sora looked down. "Yeah... I guess your right" He stood up "Well there's nothing we can do now" he said walking out of the room "I'm going to bed now. See you, Sakura and sis in the morning." Yumi nodded as she told him goodnight. She got up "I should go to bed also" and left to her room.


	4. Seven Days

Chapter Four:

Seven Days

* * *

"Sakura dear wake up" Sakura opened her eyes to see her Aunt Clarie smile at her. "Get up my little angel there's someone who wants to see you" Sakura sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked at the window to see that it wasn't sunrise yet. _'Who wants to see me?'_ She thought as she yawned. "Aw that's so cute!" She heard her Aunt say as she pick her up. "Lets get you all dressed up so you can go eat breakfast" She told her as she carried her away.

The reason why she was woken up so early was because she was going to accompany her aunt and her guardians to see the arrival of her uncle and also to see Sora off since he was going on a mission. They stood by the gates. "Oh I cant wait to see him again!" Claire said looking out past the gate. "Now Sis," Sora started "just don't go running off and start hugging him when you see him." He smiled "I don't want you killing your husband with your hugs" He started to laugh. "Oh you talk like if my hugs are deadly" Clarie said elbowing him the side gently. "If used correctly then yes, they can be deadly" Sora said jokingly. "Oh brother" Claire said. Yumi just stood there smiling listen to the conversation between siblings. She looked down to her side to see Sakura hugging her waist with sleepy eyes. She wasn't exactly the really morning person. She put a hand on Sakura's shoulder as Sakura let out a yawn and started to wipe her eyes.

Sunrise was getting close. The group waited patiently for the last member of the family. They stood quiet until they saw a shadow move towards them from outside the gates. As it got closer Clarie tried her hardest not to run off like her brother told her to but it got the best of her. Before the figure got a chance to stop Clarie ran up and hugged it tightly. "Haha, I missed you too Clarie" it said. Hugging her back it gave her a kiss on the head before letting go and started to walk towards the rest of the people. "Hello Sora, Yumi nice to know you came here without problems" the man said revealing himself under the light post everyone else was in. He had dark eyes with dark hair that looked like night blue in the dark. He saw Sakura looking at him. "Why hello there little Sakura" He said bending down. She could see his headband on his forehead with the symbol that represents the village. "How have you been?" He said "Remember me? I'm Your Uncle Joseph" When Sakura shook her head side to side he just smiled "Oh right you were only months old when I last saw you. Wow look how much you grown" He said petting her head. He noticed her sleepy eyes. "Aww your still sleepy." He picked her up so she could sleep on his shoulder. "She's pretty light for a little girl." He said. Sora nodded "Yeah she's like that well anyways" Sora said becoming more serious "A week ago Sakura was at the park and I was watching her until she just stood still..." Joseph listened "I don't like where this is going" He said as Sora nodded confirming his theory. He checked to see if Sakura was asleep. Thankfully she was so Sora continued. "Yes but this time they didn't attack." Joseph was puzzled "What do you mean 'didn't attack'? They always go head on"

"Well" Sora said "She was playing hide and seek and when she was about to find her friend behind a bush she spotted the 'Shadow'. Of course I only knew something was wrong when she started to freak out." Sighing he continued "I went to her to see it well hidden behind a tree. It was just staring until it was gone in a blink of an eye." He looked at the little girl sleeping soundly. "I'm afraid of what will happen now. It seemed that they were spying on her." He finished. Joseph frowned he was confused.

"It's strange since we didnt find anything wrong here" Yumi started "Sora and I would go around the village making sure there weren't any signs of them here. But then one day they come out of nowhere. It's weird. Perhaps they found a way to approach us with being spotted." She finished. She gave out a sigh. You could tell that this has been going through her mind. Joseph thought for a minute then he realized. "Wait.." Joseph said "Sakura has a friend?" he asked as everyone nodded. "Who is that friend?" he asked. "It's that monster boy" Claire said worried. Joseph was shocked "That boy?" he asked as Claire and Sora nodded. "Have you met him Yumi?" Joseph asked as she said no. "But he wasn't mean to her" Sora said Claire started to say that he was a monster once again and what would happen if he decided to attack her. Joseph and Yumi listened to them talk. "When the 'Shadow' appeared he ran to her and gave her a hug in comfort." Sora said. "If anything I don't think he would ever want to hurt her. Besides if he was mean then Sakura would've have given him her favorite ribbon. And I know that even you know how she is when it comes to her 'prized possessions' Sora finished crossing his arms. Claire gave out a sigh "I know that" she said " I just want to make sure she is safe from harm. That's all" She put her hand on her hip. "But still" she continued "What would happen if he ,one day, goes off killing people like it has happened before?" Sora was about to answer until Joseph cut in. "Then it would be his uncle to clam him down like he has before" Joseph and Gaara's uncle have been acquaintances for a long time and now with Sakura and Gaara being friends they might have to encounter each other more often. "I think I know why they didn't attack" Joseph started Sora and Yumi looked at him shocked. Sure Joseph was very smart but they were sure it take at least a while to figure it out. "If you noticed." He started "They only attacked when Sakura was left alone not with a presence of a strong opponent" Sora thought as he nodded "thats right" He said as he realized it himself "Every time she was attacked they would fled the scene before taking her when they would see Yumi and I come running" Yumi nodded at the statement. "There would also be times where they would attack us to get to her but only when there was only one of us" Yumi finished. "Then this incident was no different than the others right?" Claire asked. "This we will discuss later" Joseph said looking at Sora. "You have a mission to do. It is sunrise time for you to go" Sora looked at the sky and shrugged. "Not exactly" he said "i'm on an escorting mission. The group isnt here yet." He looked on the road. "Here they come" he walked to them. Looking back at them he waved goodbye as he left to the other group of people. In that group was a two men, a little girl, and two boys. One of them with red hair and a certain ribbon on his wrist. Yumi, Claire, Sakura, and Joseph left home.

* * *

Once it was actually morning Sakura woke up on her own. Still dressed from before she out of bed. She walked into the living room to find everyone but Sora there. A frown came on her face, Sora was Sakura's favorite not that she had anything against Yumi or anyone but with Sora she felt more safe. It was a normal day for everyone as Sakura learned what her uncle Joseph does. He was a ninja who mostly did missions that didnt really require much combat. He was also a low medic ninja unlike Yumi ,who was a high skill medic ninja, He was the leader of his team since he was the one with strategies and plans. He told her some of his mission when he was starting to become a ninja. He told how hard it was to train to become strong so he would be the strong guy he was today. Sakura sat there she really was entertained by those events that took place in her uncle's life. Out of everybody only her aunt Clarie wasnt a ninja. Her aunt was only a simple nurse at the local hospital. But even so they all had skill in their careers. After a long while it was time for dinner then it was listening more to her Uncle Joseph. As Sakura laid down she looked out the window to see the moon shining brightly _'One day down. Six left to go'_ then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Just like the day before nothing really happen. Sakura got to spend some time with Yumi today since Uncle Joseph has a tendency to sleep most of the day away when not needed. Yumi took Sakura out on a walk on their way around the village they passed a store that was selling some instruments. A little flute caught Sakura's eye. Yumi noticed and purchased it. She also bought another instrument for herself also. They went home afterwards. They practiced a bit. It seemed that Sakura had a thing for music. "Well what do you know it seems we got a little musician on our hands" Joseph said as he entered the living room. They all gave off a laugh.

* * *

Nothing big really happened as Sakura got to know Claire and Joesph better. Yumi would once and a while ask her if she wanted to go to the playground but she would say no since her friend wasnt there. Plus the kids from before might be there and she didnt want to deal with them at all. Thus her day was to be inside playing her flute. She wanted to get better so she could show Gaara when he came back.

* * *

There was no escaping it. Sakura was to either go with her Aunt to the hospital and wait there for hours until she got out or can go to the playground. Sakura wanted to go with her aunt but since she didnt exactly wanted to sit in a chair for hours she was willing to take her chances at the playground. If luck was with her she wouldn't see the bullies. As she enter the ground she scanned the place to see that it was alone. _'yes!'_ she thought _'for sure they wont bother me now'_ she started to walk towards the swings. She sat down and started to swing. She was swinging happily until someone grabbed her swing causing her to fall off. Of course she knew who it was but she hoped it wasnt true. She was getting up but they pushed her back down this time it really did hurt that she let out a little cry. "Well well well look who's back" She heard the boy say. "If it isnt pinkie here" The girl finished. Sakura got up quickly and turned to them. "I thought we were clear in when we said we didnt want you here" He let out a sarcastic sigh "And here we were having fun until you came now." He looked at her with a dark glare "And like I said before if you didnt listen we werent to go easy on you like last. Since you were saved from that monster bo-" Sakura cut him off.

"Dont speak like that about him!" Sakura said quickly "He is no monster! He has more humanity than you!" The was speechless "you are the monster so leave him alone!" She said yelled at him with her hands into fists. She really was protective of her only friend Gaara and she believed in what she said. Gaara was kind. He comforted her or tried to when the 'Shadow' appeared. "You really are stupid" The girl said. "that thing you call your friend Is a monster. He has killed people" She started "And he has a de-" Sakura yelled at her. "Shut up!" she said "Stop calling him that!" The group of kids had it with her fighting back so they just started to hit her like before just more rougher and harder. Sakura let out a cry of pain as she felt a bone break. She had tears running down her face. "And this time your friend wont save you" The girl said.

"Maybe not her friend but I can" They looked to see a woman with a evil look on her face. She took a step forward like cowards the kids truly were they started to run but they were all blocked and caught by clones that the woman made. She walked to Sakura as she picked her up. Sakura started to cry on her shoulder. "You all made a big mistake in harming Sakura" she said anger. "Who do you think you are telling us what we can and cant do!" A kid yelled out as he tried to escape from a clone's grasp. "I'm her Guardian and thats all you need to know." She frowned "To see kids gang up on one kid makes me sad." she said looking at them. "If I ever see you hurting her again or even giving her a mean look you'll have trouble from me" At that the clones grabbed the kids and took them away all in different directions. Sakura looked at Yumi who only said "Don't worry they are being taken home." She looked at her "Let's take you to the hospital so they can put a cast on your broken arm." She started to walk away ,carrying her.

* * *

If Joseph was very worried you could only image how Clarie reacted when Yumi told her what happened the day before. Even though Yumi was a very skilled ninja medic she rather not use them since it could lead her into working in the hospital. She rather heal on the battle ground where she felt she would have more use there than in being at one spot. She sat next to Sakura's bed as she slept. Other than a broken arm they did a number on her. When she carried her to the hospital she noticed some bruises where starting to appear. The doctor said it would be best if she stayed for least three days. So her body can have a least a chance to recover more quickly seeing her body was responding to the treatment very well. Yumi let out a sigh. How would Sora react when he sees this tomorrow? _'Knowing him he would first over react'_ Yumi thought she looked at the room analyzing the structure _'Second he would swear to get the kids who did this to her'_ She looked at the door _'And third knowing his clumsiness hit his face on the door since he will forget it was closed to begin with. If it is open then he would most likely smash his face on the wall next to the door frame.'_ She let out another sigh. Looking at the girl sleeping she now understood why she didnt want to go the playground without her friend. This 'friend' of hers provided protection. As if she felt safe with her friend and remembering what the kids said when they said that the boy was monster. Like Claire said when Joseph arrived. Gaara? Was that the name of her friend? She sighed again she needed to meet his Gaara to see why Sakura trusted him.

* * *

Today was the day when Sora came back. Joseph and Yumi waited by the gates since Claire was a nurse she stayed to watch over Sakura. They saw the group appear on the road. Yumi saw Sora waving his hand high in the air with a smile on his face. When they arrived at the gates. The two men were thanking Sora for his services as they were starting to walk away. A certain red head overheard Sora's question as him and his family were walking. "Hey wheres Sakura?" Sora asked looking. He stopped in his tracks. He turned towards the guy who spoke. No wonder he acted so friendly with him. He was one of Sakura's Guardians now he remembered. Lost in thought he only heard "THE HOSPITAL! WHAT!" he snapped back to reality and saw Sora with a horrified expression. "BUT HOW?!" Yumi was about to reply but Sora cut her off. "TELL ME HOW MY LITTLE SAKURA ENDED UP THERE!" Sora was shaking poor Yumi back and forth. Gaara's eyes widen as he heard that. He looked at the ribbon he had a feeling that something was wrong now this just confirmed it. Who hurt her? Or more better said who dared hurt his friend. He looked up and started to run towards the hospital. He felt anger starting to grow in him. He took a different route to get there as for Sora he started to run through the streets on his way to also see Sakura with Joseph and Yumi after him.


	5. Healing Heart

Chapter Five:

Healing Heart

* * *

Gaara kept on running the only thing in his mind was his friend. He hoped that she was okay. As he turned the last corner he saw the building standing tall. He stopped in front of the building to catch his breath for a second and before he could take another step he heard some one call his name. He turned to see his uncle. "What do you think your doing Gaara? Why are you going to the hospital?" his uncle asked. Gaara wanted to tell him about his friend but he felt that if he did then somehow she would be taken from him and therefore he'll be lonely all over again but this he had no choice. He couldn't lie to his uncle after all he was like Sakura in a way. Gaara turned to his uncle and said "My friend is in there! I need to see her!" he told him hoping he would believe him. His uncle stood silent and before he could say a word Gaara turned and ran into the building.

He kept running looking into the rooms seeing if he could spot the pink haired girl. After many screams of fright from people he found the girl. He stood shocked as he saw Sakura lying down on the white bed with faded bruises around her uncovered body. He was only gone for a week and his friend was beaten. He walked towards her. Anger kept growing within him as he saw the cast on her arm. They broke her arm. His friend's arm _'They hurt her...'_ he thought_ 'and I wasn't here to protect her...'_ his sand started to shift lowly. The more Gaara thought about his friend's condition the more active the sand became. _'They Shall Pay...'_ Gaara said with his hands into fists as he ran out the room. He didn't notice a certain nurse scream in fear as he ran past her. The nurse ran into Sakura's room to see what he had done.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness your okay!" Claire said as she looked at Sakura. As Claire let out a sigh of relief she noticed that the little girl was waking up. "Sakura" her aunt said "How are you feeling dear?". Sakura blinked she felt someone here before her aunt but she couldn't think straight ,due to her sleeping, to figure out who it was. "I feel okay" Sakura said sitting up. Claire gave off a smile. Then out of nowhere three people entered in a rush. Sakura's face lit up. She smiled widely "Sora!" She yelled as she got out of bed and ran to him. She gave him a big hug with her good arm. She felt him shiver she looked up to see Sora's face with tears running down as he saw her cast. Putting his hands into fists in the air "I shall avange you!" he said as he looked down at the confused girl. "Who did this to you Sakura?" Sora asked he kneeled down to her. Yumi answered "Some kids at the playground. Clam down Sora no need to over react-" Sora looked at Yumi. "Over react! No way you got to be kidding me!" he pointed at the doorway "I Shall find those kids and shall make them pay!" He started to run but he was looking back and when he looked forward "BAM!" Sora's face hit the door frame. He got up and rubbed his face and as he ran out the room he could hear Yumi's voice yell "I Knew It!" That didn't stop Sora, Joseph ran behind him.

Sakura stood there unsure of what was going on but Yumi's and her aunt's Clarie face showed it wasn't good. Her aunt told her to get back into bed but in reality Sakura was already fine. She was good enough to leave but the hospital wanted to be sure. Better to be safe than sorry I guess. After getting back into her bed Yumi stayed behind with her as Clarie left to tend other people. Sakura let out a sigh. "does something hurt you Sakura?" Yumi said standing up after her sigh. "No i'm fine Yumi" Sakura said with a smile. Yumi smiled and sat down. The little girl now had a chance to think and figure out who was in her room. For some reason though this person whoever it was, had anger. Lots of anger and for a second she thought it would be Gaara. Remembering the day when he came when they were picking on her. At first his eyes displayed worry but then anger. No it can't be him. She looked up to see Yumi. Yumi smiled at her as a doctor came into the room. "Thank you" Yumi told him as he only smiled and nodded as he left the room. She came and picked up Sakura "You are going home" she said with a big smile. Sakura smiled she knew that this was the day Gaara came back and hopefully he would go to her house so they can play like he said. So holding Yumi's hand Sakura followed her out of the hospital she said bye to her aunt, who had to stay since she was still working. As they exit the build they both saw Joseph and Sora running towards them. Both with frighten looks on their faces. Before anyone could speak Sakura was picked up by Joseph and he took off with her. Sora stayed behind as he spoke to Yumi.

* * *

Sakura looked forward as her uncle kept on running. When they turned around a corner she saw sand flying everywhere. She was shocked as she looked around to see a man half- awake against a wall. Joseph put her down as she stood there shocked. She kept looking at the man until screams of pain caught her attention. She quickly turned to see the source of the flying sand. "Gaara..." Sakura said as a boy with red hair stood still. He turned to reveal that half of his body was covered in sand. One eye was black with yellow the other his human sea green eye. The human eye widen as the saw her with a shocked face. He spotted the cast once again and turned his back to her and focused on the sand that took shape of a hand that was slowly squeezing a certain boy. The boy yelled in pain as he was also trying to breathe. The boy was yelling 'sorry' but that didn't loosen Gaara's grip but instead made it tighter.

_'How dare he...'_ he thought_ 'apologize... When the damage has been done...'_ As he tighten the hand he heard Sakura yell to him from behind. "Gaara! Why are you harming him?!" he heard footsteps coming towards him. In his head he heard the voice that told to kill the ones who harmed her say _**'She's threatening you!'**_ as Sakura got closer the hand that was no longer human was swung at her. But before it touched her it froze and she just kept on walking by. "Gaara..." She said with a calm voice "There's no need for this violence" She said as the boy took a step back. "Gaara.." she said with a more solid voice "Please you need to clam down before some one gets hurt." Gaara took another step back before falling to one knee. Both hands on his head. He looked so much in pain. One hand turned to a fist and as a result a yell was heard Sakura didn't to see what made that yell she was focused on Gaara.

Joseph was very worried for Sakura as he was standing there watching what was going. He saw how she was almost hit and if she was then he would most definitely jump in and attack the boy. But when it froze before it hit he was shocked. _'H-h-how?'_ he thought _'It froze.. But if he's half possessed? How was the attack stopped so quickly?!"_ then he saw how she kept on walking speaking to the boy as if he was normal. _'Could it be..?'_ he thought _'That Sakura has actually has chosen him? But for what?'_ he kept looking at them he saw Gaara put his hands on his head _'maybe as a true friend?'_ He stood amazed as the boy looked up at the girl. He was saying something. Joseph wasn't close to them so he couldn't hear them seeing that they were talking low.

"Im... s-sorry" Gaara said as tears ran down his human half face. "Your forgiven." Sakura said as she walked to up to his face. The sand just started to circle around them fast. "Gaara" Sakura said "This sand is why they are scared of you right?" Gaara was going to answer but a voice in his head said **_'She's threating you! Kill her!'_** Gaara couldn't do that even though the demanding voice of the demon made his head hurt. Gaara grabbed his head tighter he wanted it stop. He didn't notice that the sand took it's own control. He looked up at the sound of a scream. The one scream he wish he'd never hear. He saw Sakura getting attacked by the sand. "No! Not her!" He yelled as he ran to her. Joseph seeing Sakura has been hurt ran to them. Before he had a chance to do anything the sand got him and pushed him away against a wall hard. Before Joseph blacked out due to the blow he saw Soar and Yumi coming running from afar.

"Sakura NO!" Sakura heard Gaara yell. She saw that sand that covered his face started to fall off little by little. Each time a piece fell the sand was clamming down. She felt it scratch itself against her skin. It hurt her it really did but she didn't yell in pain. She only put her arms in front of her face. When the sand finally was settled she looked up to see Gaara staring at her bloody cuts that she had to endure. He fell to his knees. He failed..._ 'I failed.. To do the one thing I most wanted to do... I...'_ Gaara thought to himself _'I failed to protect her...'_ He looked down in tears. "Gaara" Sakura said running to him she sat down in front of him "don't cry. I'm fine really" she said quickly. He looked at her "But I hurt you" he said crying "I couldn't save you!" he said. He kept on crying until he felt someone hug him. He opened his eyes to see her. "But you did. You made the sand motionless again doesn't that count for something?" she said. "but I became a monster..." He started "You saw how sand shaped something else..." He finished. Sakura sighed she started to feel some pain but she didn't show it. "No Gaara.." Sakura said hugging him tighter "The Sand has it's own form. That form is what you call the monster but you are you." She let go and closing her eyes, smiled at him "And you are no monster" Sakura opened her eyes to see the boy lean over and hugged her tightly. She could've been killed by the sand but even so she ran to him to comfort him. Gaara knew that this one he can't let go. He knew she was the one. He felt tears pour down his face but not from pain or sadness but by a feeling he has not felt before... Happiness.. "Sakura.." Gaara said lowly. "Yes?" Sakura replied the pain was getting greater. "Promise me that you wont ever leave me." He said. He felt her hug back. "I promise" She said. "You'll be my flower then" he said lowly. He felt her arms drop. "Sakura?" he said scared of what was happening he looked to see her motionless. "No! Sakura" Gaara yelled as he was holding her. "You- you promised me... You promised..." He was crying harder than before. Yumi and Sora was shocked at what they were seeing when they finally arrived. Their attention was immediately caught by the red head boy named Gaara yelling as he was holding Sakura's unconscious body "Don't Leave Me! I Don't Want To Lose You!"


	6. Yumi's Decision

Chapter Six:

Yumi's Decision

Sora and Yumi ran over to the two kids on the ground. "Oh no" Yumi said as she looked at Sakura's body. She reached out to take her pulse but sand blocked her. Gaara looked at Yumi. He didn't know this person he was afraid that if she took her then he would never see Sakura again. "Let me heal her" She said lowly with some anger in her voice. Yumi could the overprotective person when it comes to someone she cares about. Gaara looked at her and then down at his friend. Slowly he let the sand down. "Keep her still" She told him as her hand gave off a era. She put her hand over her injures as Sakura's body moved a bit. The sand from before got to the old injures even though it looked like she only got scratched. After a some time passed Yumi stopped healing and took a deep breath. She stood up and looked at Sora ,who next to her and had a worried expression on his face, Yumi gave him a smile. Sora was relief Sakura was going to be fine.

"Is she going to be fine?" they heard they look to see Joseph limping towards them. Sora quickly ran to him to help. "Sakura is going to be just fine Joseph. I mange to stabilize all her condition all she needs now is sleep." Yumi told him she looked to see the red head sitting there hugging the little girl. She observed on how gentle he was handling her as if she was a very fragile piece of art that could break with one rough move. "Yumi.." She turned "Please if you can" Joseph said looking at the man against the wall "Help Yashamaru." She looked at the man she ran to him. She kneeled down and took his pulse. "He's out cold." She said as Sora help Joseph come to her. "Can you help heal him?" he asked her. Yumi looked at the knocked out man. She nodded "I'll do what I can" She started to place her hand on his chest. "What ever knocked him out was with one swing. The blow seemed to be focused on his chest therefore knocking him out." She change location to his arms. "He tried to block the attack by failed to stand his ground." She stopped at looked to see if she could spot any other visible injures. Then before she got a chance to move her hand to check his head the man's hand moved a bit. He was waking up.

He looked to see Yumi. He stood there looking at her as she stood up. "He's fine now" she said as she started to walk away from the group. She was more focused on the two kids. She stood in front of Gaara. He looked up at her. He was going to speak but he felt something move in his arms. He looked down to see his flower was waking up. Yumi smile back on her face as the little girl saw her. She sat up and wanted to stand but her legs weren't agreeing with her. Gaara quickly got up and caught her. "Yumi" Sakura said as her guardian bend down to her level. "Yes?" she said. "Thank you for healing me" She said as she broke away from Gaara and hugged her. "Anything for you Sakura" Yumi said as she hugged back. They let go "is this your friend?" She asked "The one who I kept on hearing on about" Gaara looked down. Once again he was unsure if she was still going to accept him. He was a bit surprised when he heard her answer "Yes this is him" He looked up to see them looking at him. Gaara didn't know what to do or say. He looked back down. He heard a very familiar voice asking for him. He looked up to see it was his uncle. He ran to him. Earlier when he angry his uncle tried to come him down but that only made him angrier and before he knew it he sent him flying to the wall of the nearest building. Shortly after this he remembers blurry two more men came they saw him as he used sand to grab a kid. Then they both ran away. Then everything happened. "sorry" Gaara told him as his uncle was standing up putting his head on the back his head healing it a bit. His uncle sighed "Why did you do this?" he asked. Joseph and Sora ,who were being ignored by Yashamaru at the moment, saw this. "well uh." Gaara said trying to explain "They hurt my friend" Gaara said "and she didn't do anything to deserve it!" He said with some anger. "Calm down Gaara we don't want another attack now do we?" Gaara froze and then looked down. "no" he said lowly. "But.." he started "They hurt her." He felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up to see his uncle with a clam look on his face. "Gaara." He said "Who is your friend? Also why didn't you tell me before?" Gaara looked down. "Sorry" he said again. He turned to the two females coming to them ,Yumi was carrying Sakura, "Her name is Sakura" Gaara said looking at her friend "Sakura this is my uncle"

"My name is Yashamaru" He said introducing himself. Yumi nodded. "I don't recall seeing your faces around here where are you from?" he asked. "Now then, Yashamaru we can tell you later when the setting is more comfortable" Joseph interrupted as the adults looked at him. He indicated at the boy. They looked to see Gaara watching Sakura as she rested in Yumi's arms. "I see your point" Yashamura replied. He saw was Gaara kept his eyes on his friend. _'This girl.'_ he thought _'What makes her so special? But more importantly why didn't this mon- my nephew didn't tell me about her?'_ He stood straight _'maybe that's where he got the ribbon'_

* * *

After the whole thing that happened yesterday Joseph though it would be best if Yashamaru knew about Sakura. Yumi was unsure but she stay quiet If Joseph though it was best then her feeling was wrong. That was her special ability Yumi was able to see one's inner self when she comes in contact. Like she can see who you are, your life, and emotions. That's why in battle she uses this to seek out the enemy's weak point and use it to drive them away. Reason she really disliked violence that why is so skilled in healing. To help those who are innocent and have been injured by those who cause pain. When she healed Gaara's uncle she saw a mask. One that keeping her from seeing him. She never trusted anyone she couldn't see but even if she objected Sora was with Joseph. She only nodded as they kept on talking. She hoped that behind that mask there was a good person. Clarie thought is was also a good idea. She knew Yashamaru since little. But only spoke when they ever met in the hospital or in the streets. "He can help us" she said with a smile. Yumi sighed.

* * *

Yumi sat on the bench as she saw Sakura playing with Gaara on the swings. She couldn't help but smile at her lively face. She looked at the boy's face. Their bond was growing she could see it clearly._ 'when they are older'_ she thought as she saw the boy get off his swing to push Sakura's ,since she couldn't use her legs for a long time, _'they will have one of the strongest bonds ever'_ She closed her eyes and imagined them both as teens still going strong. _'this bond_' she opened her eyes to see Sakura wave at her. She waved back. She saw the little girl laughing as her friend smiled at her. _'This bond must be kept alive'_ She thought. She was looking up at the clouds until a slight tug on her clothing brought her back down. She saw the red head looking at her. "Yes?" she said kindly. "Uh" he started. _'He's shy that's just cute'_ Yumi thought. "I wanted to say Thank-You." he said "And sorry." he looked down. "What for?" she asked. He looked up "For healing Sakura and using sand to stop from helping her." Gaara said. Yumi's eyes widen and then gave him a sweet smile "Your most welcome" she said as Gaara gave off a smile and ran back to his friend.

_'I now see why she trusts him'_ Yumi thought as Gaara chased Sakura around _'His heart even though its been injured so many times it's still kind. He has coldness around him but yet he can provide warmth.'_ Yumi closed her eye again as she felt a small breeze come over her _'That is the reason. He is a good boy.'_ She gave out a sigh _'but the one thing that makes him different than anyone else is that even though what he has in him holds the most dark hatred I have ever known or seen. It still doesn't affect his true personality'_ She kept smiling to herself she had made up her mind. _'I won't now only protect Sakura from the being that wants her but I will make sure that these two don't ever get separated.'_ She stood up as the kids stopping playing and looked at Yumi. Yumi gave them a gentle smile and with a hand gesture told them to keep on playing the kids looked at each other and ran off. She felt the wind play with her hair._ 'But that man Yashamaru. I fear that he will injure Gaara not his body but his heart and if he gets injured then Sakura will follow.'_ Yumi looked at the sky_ 'Gaara. A kind person but if he gets hurt by his uncle.. well I dont know what will be the outcome. But I still hope that behind that mask is good.'_ Yumi turned to the kids as they were sitting on a bench. Sakura was asleep, leaning against Gaara. Gaara had his eyes closed but wasn't sleeping. '_Now that is just simply'_ Yumi thought. But then said loudly "Adorable!" She smiled.


	7. Just A Dream? Or Furture Events?

Chapter Seven:

Just a Dream? 

Or

Future Events?

* * *

_'Come here'_ Sakura heard as she walked through a forest. _'This way_' a voice said to her. It kept calling to her until she reached a open meadow. Sakura was alone she looked around to see nothing but long grass flowing in the wind. _'Come closer'_ She heard _'Do not be afraid.'_ it said she took one step closer. _'Closer...'_ She started to walk _'The closer you go into the light. The less chance they get to take you.'_ She looked up to a clear blue sky with white clouds here and there. The wind that was blowing was gentle with her as if someone was watching over her. _'Little Sakura'_ the voice said. It was a gentle and soothing voice she listen as the voice kept on speaking_ 'One day it is bound to happen. There's no avioding it. But you can help it became a joyful thing.'_ Sakura was confused on what it was saying. _'Sit little one'_ She felt the wind push her gently down. The grass felt soft on her skin. _'Child'_ she looked up the wind was blowing some leaves into the air. She watched the leaves do a waltz in the wind as the voice spoke again. _'The Shadows...'_ Sakura jumped a bit at hearing that she felt wind calming her down. _'Do not fright they can not harm you here.'_

"What do you know about them?" Sakura asked as a leaf landed on her lap. There was silence then it was heard _'Shadows they are near... You seen them.'_ Sakura listened_ 'They see you...'_ The wind stopped _'They are persistent... Followers...'_ Sakura was trying her best to understand._ 'They cause harm yes.. but'_ it stopped "But what?" she asked. _'they want you for a special reason. You have a something they want. That they want to protect... Not harm.'_ Sakura stood up. "but if i'm just a kid what do I have that they want?" She asked looking around. _'Time will reveal their purpose of actions but do not be affraid... Little girl. Be strong.'_ The voice faded. "Wait!" Sakura yelled out running into the meadow. "Where am I?!" She yelled. _'The closer you get to the light.. The greater your Shadow becomes...'_ She turned to see her shadow stretched out. It started to move it came off the ground. It went back to it's normal size. Sakura looked into her Shadow's eyes. She faintly saw herself a bit older. Next to her she saw a boy with what looked like a gourd on his back. His arms were crossed but he was looking at her. Sakura saw she was looking into her hand. She saw something like a stone in her hand. It glowed brightly. But then her Shadow disbursed. "What was that?" Sakura asked herself. She started to walk into the forest again. She kept on walking every tree look the same. She stopped to see a small waterfall. She walked towards it she looked down in the clear water. A little thing swam in front of her quickly. She jumped back then looked again. The little thing came back and stopped and looked at her. It surfaced to reveal itself. It was a cute little thing blue with wide black eyes. She heard something behind her she turned to see a fox. It came to her and sat down it gave of a little whimper. She walked towards it. She reached out to pet. It was letting her touch it. Then a raccoon came along. Same thing happen to it. Then they both heard something they turned and growled in protective motive towards Sakura.

She looked up to see in the tree was a Shadow staring down at her. Then behind the tree another came out. Then another and another they came out from the forest. They walked to her as they were walking the voice came back _'Don't be afraid...'_ it was fading _'They wouldn't hurt you... If they need you...'_ Sakura looked up "but for what!" she yelled. She heard a sound that was the same from the playground. She covered her ears like before. The Shadows kept on coming the fox and raccoon kept growling. Then the wind started to become leaves surrounding them then quickly turning into sand. Everything was becoming sand and was slowly dissolving. She felt herself scared for her life._ 'Be strong. Little Sakura... Be Strong'_ The voice said as everything went black.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes wide as she sat up in bed. She looked to see it was still night time. _'A dream'_ She thought _'but what was it though?_' She layed back down 'Do I tell Yumi what I dreamed?' She closed her eyes and went back to sleep. The rest of the night was peaceful for her. She been told by Sora that the 'Shadows' were evil and only cause harm. They believed this because of what happened in Konoha. Because of them they had to leave the village. They were happy there but like always they had to interfere. Why did they want her so badly? That they just couldn't figure out. The dream however said they didn't want to harm but protect. But protect what? Sakura? It made no sense to no one. Joseph was barley trying to catch on but it would seem that time was indeed the one who tells them what is there purpose like that dream said so. Perhaps just perhaps it had to do with Sakura's past.

* * *

Yumi was surprised at what Sakura told her. "Don't worry about it Sakura" She told her. "A dream that's all it is" Yumi gave her a sweet smile before she started to brush her hair. She got the ribbon and put it on her like she always had. As Sakura returned the smile she jumped off the chair and ran out the room. _'I hope it was only a dream'_ Yumi thought to herself _'I see how it relates to her but I see not on how it will affect her in the future.'_ She remembered the part on where she told her what she saw into her Shadow's eyes._ 'the boy with the gourd that was watching Sakura... Could it be... Gaara?'_ she put the stuff away_ 'That gem though I wonder what it represents...'_ She let out a sigh. She exited the room not noticing the pair of eyes that was watching them the whole time. They blinked and disappeared.

"There you are!" Joseph said as Clarie only smiled as they saw Sakura come down stairs. "We have visitors" Sora said happily. "I'm sure you'll be happy in who they are" Yumi came down the stairs. She heard what they said. "Who are these people" Yumi asked as she walked behind Sakura. "Oh no need to be alert Yumi" Claire said "if it's Yashamaru and his-" they were cut off. "I got it" Yumi said walking off. "What got her mad?" Sora asked everyone shrugged. They entered the living room. Sakura was now able to run and jump like before. Her aunt was able to take off the cast so now she could use both of her hands.

"Sakura" Gaara said as he saw he enter the living room. "Hi Gaara" she replied. Gaara made his way to her and stood next to her. "Good morning Sakura" She looked to see her friend's uncle. "Good morning Yashamaru" She replied. "Well then you two kids go on and play outside in the backyard" They both nodded. "This way" Sakura said as Gaara followed. "Now then" Yashamaru stood up as he spoke "Tell me what is going on" Joseph sighed. After telling him about the event in Konoha he was shocked. "Really so you think they followed you here?" he asked. "It appears so" Sora said. "But this time with a different method of approaching." He sat down as Yumi sat next to him "Sakura spotted one weeks ago." he crossed his arms. "But what if they don't want to hurt her?" Yumi asked Sora looked at her. "No that can't be it. They always harm us. Remember they almost killed her!" he almost yelled at her. Yumi looked down. "Sora calm down no need to raise your voice at her. You know she may be right" Joseph told Sora as he looked at him. "But if that's the case then why would they want my little Sakura?" Claire asked the group. "Maybe..." Yashamaru started he put his hand on his cheek "She has something that they want or need?" He looked at Joseph. "Joseph what happened that day when Gaara lost control?"Claire looked down.

"You were knocked out by Gaara." he started "I brought Sakura over to him and as I thought he calmed down. The only deaths were of the little kids who picked on Sakura the day before." He was surprised. "How did she do that?" he asked as Joseph stood silent. "I'm not so sure" he replied. "It's their bond" Yumi said. They looked at her. "Their friendship is what helped him gain control." Yumi stated. "They really do care for each other." She said remembering the day at the playground in where they were next to each other resting. Yashamaru and Joseph both nodded. "It now makes sense" they both said. They heard a scream outside. Quickly they all got up and ran to the backyard where the scream came from.

They saw Gaara holding Sakura in protective hug as he glared at the Shadow figure that was standing in the open in the corner of the yard. The two uncles noticed the sand shifting lowly around the kids. "Is that a 'Shadow'?" Claire asked terrified at the sight. "Yes that's one of them" Sora answered. Sakura was in tears holding onto Gaara as he only stared at the figure with his sand ready to attack at the first move it makes. _'reh redael'_ it said in a bizzare voice _'su srewollof'_ In a second the figure was once again gone. The whole group was shocked at what just happened. "It... talked..." Claire said. "That's very usual" Yumi said. "Yeah I though they didn't have a voice therefor couldn't speak" Sora said. "Well it spoke" Yashamaru spoke as Joseph nodded. "And it's a language we know." they looked at him. "it's English for sure" They looked to see the boy hug the frighted girl tightly. The sand stopped moving as Sakura's tears stopped falling. This time the 'Shadow' show itself in the open. They always were hidden but why not this time? _'The dream'_ Yumi thought _'Was it really a dream after all?'_

* * *

They took the kids inside. Claire, Yumi, Sora and Gaara did their best to calm Sakura down. She was a nervous wreck. The girl was sitting down shaking like if she was freezing. The dream she had made it worse she just wanted them to go away. "Gaara" the boy turned from his friend to his uncle "come here and tell us what happened." Gaara looked at his friend. "We were just playing until a dark circle formed on the ground. Then formed that human figure" That's all he said. He looked at his uncle he just nodded. Yashamaru looked at Joseph and he looked at Sora, Sora to Yumi. Yumi looked down at Sakura.

"Sakura" She said as she looked up at her. "Do not worry they wont hurt you. I wont ever let that happen" She put her hand on her shoulder. "Me too!" Gaara said after Yumi spoke. "Dont forget us" Sora said indicating to the group that were only nodding. Only a Yashamaru looked at her with a blank expression. Sakura gave off a small smile. Gaara sat next to her ,in which Sora was about to sit at, and gave her a hug.


	8. Gaara

Chapter Eight:

Gaara

Gaara was just walking down the street withing the crowds of people. Some where to busy caught in their own things that they didn't notice him. If they did they would most surely be screaming their hearts out. He was on his way to Sakura's house to see if she was able to play. He took a turn around a corner to see someone he knew. He stopped and gave out a small smile as he saw his little flower . He sprinted towards her calling out her name as he ran. Sakura turned towards him as he skid to halt. "Hello Gaara" she said smiling at him. He was happy to see her again. Every time Gaara had a chance he would run to Sakura's side. On the day Sakura risked her life to stop Gaara he told himself that she was going to be his flower and as his flower he needed to make sure that his flower didn't wilt. "What are you doing outside?" He asked her as a familiar voice spoke. "Well hello to you too Gaara" it said jokingly as Gaara jumped a bit he didn't noticed Sora standing behind Sakura. Sora just gave off a small laugh "Sakura is coming with me on a small errand. Your more than welcome to tag along if you like Gaara" Sora told him but he didn't need to ask him a second time. Gaara immediately nodded and quickly took his favorite spot around Sakura. Her left side he felt he could protect her better if he was that side. As the group advanced he kept close to her as he could in this crowed street. He would looked at her face to see it smiling and once and a while she would catch him and smile at him.

It didn't surpise him to see Sakura with Sora. Since the 'Shadow' have been showing frequently and now since they spoke Sakura had to be with one of her Guardians at all time. Usually with Sora, why it was simple even Gaara noticed it. She like Sora a bit better. Either way it didn't matter to him if she did or didn't as long they were able to play together. He hated those 'Shadows' he hated on how much they made his friend cry. Not out of pain but out of fear. He remember the times when he saw how she was shivering violently from fear and how her tears formed a river running down her face. It hated seeing her with a sad expression on her face. She didn't do anything bad to have this she deserved to have a smile on her face everyday. Well that's how Gaara saw it. They approached a building... A building Gaara knew well. The Kazekage's tower... He wondered why they were going to this place out of the whole place why here? His father worked here.

As they entered Sora told Sakura to wait for him outside the office in which the secretary was at. The two kids sat on the chairs that were alined against the wall. Normally Gaara would just try to hide behind a plant or something to get out of sight but not this time. With his friend here by his side he felt he didn't need to. He just watched Sakura as she only swinged her legs back and forth. He looked up to see the secretary lady giving him a glare. He looked down but when he saw his friend shift from the corner of his eye. He looked to see Sakura hugging his arm she looked a bit frightened. He looked to see the lady giving this time Sakura a glare. That angered him that when the lady looked at him again. Gaara used a glare that would one day paralyze a man in fear at the lady. She quickly noticed her mistake as she saw Gaara put his arm around Sakura while still glaring at her. She quickly looked down at papers and acted like if she was very busy. He stopped glaring and looked down to see his flower's eyes half way open. She blinked and slowly closed her eyes.

_'She's sleepy...?'_ Gaara thought to himself _'It's not even 2 in the afternoon yet... Maybe people who aren't me sleep more than just in the night.'_ He looked down at the girl and smiled_ 'If that is what she needs then she will get as much she wants'_ He didnt remove his arm but rested his head on Sakura's shoulder like she had hers on his. He couldn't sleep he wasn't allowed to sleep. He closed his eyes but he was awake he made sure that he didn't fall asleep. They stayed in the position for a while. He still had his eyes closed until he felt her move he opened his eyes and sat up to see Sakura let go of his arm to wipe her eyes.

"Don't tell me that I fell asleep" She said. Gaara gave a small smile "Um... okay" he didn't know how lie. Sakura looked at him and smiled and like always he smiled back at her. She looked away to see if the door would open to reveal Sora. As she looked at the door Gaara looked at her hands. He liked it when she was hugging his arm. It felt nice and warm but she fell asleep he wanted to be like that even if for a little longer. To be close with some like her... It felt nice he has never felt something like that before. He looked down he wanted to ask her if she fall asleep so he could fell the warmth again but before he even got a chance to speak. The doors opened and out came Sora with a man behind him. "Sakura i'm done and I got great news!" Sora said smiling. Sakura ran up to him as Gaara slowly got up and followed her avoiding eye contact with the Kazekage. "I been assigned another mission of escort but this time to Konaha and... You, Yumi, Joseph, and Claire can come!" Gaara eyes widen as he looked up to Sakura. He didn't want her to go he wanted her here beside him. Without his only friend he would be alone and if she didn't came back then he would be lonely all over again. But he saw how there was happiness in her eyes that he couldn't bring himself to stop her. The news of going to Konaha made her happy and he wanted to be happy. _'If it keeps her smiling'_ Gaara thought as he calmed down _'then I would let that happen... Even if it costs me loneliness knowing she is happy and safe will keep me calm'_ He kept watching her as she hugged Sora. Visiting her hometown after a month of leaving it meant a lot to her she really loved that village if your took away all the bullies and bad memories then it was a great place. The scenery was and could be breath taking. The Kazekage cleared his throat as Sora immediately gave him his attention.

"Sora only remember the reason your able to bring your family along it's to help host mine while staying at the Village hidden in the Leaves." Sora nodded. "Yes Sir!" he said quickly. The man nodded as he looked at Sakura ,who was looking at him clueless, and then to Gaara. He saw as Gaara got close to her in a defending stance since he saw how much he was looking at his friend. He gave a simple 'hm' and turned as the doors to his office closed. Sora turned to the two kids. "I hope you two behaved well." He smiled and turned to Gaara. "Hey Gaara have you ever been to Konaha?" Gaara stood quiet he didn't get the meaning of his question just yet. "Oh don't tell me that you didnt hear him say that your also going" He felt his heart stop. He smiled and turned to give Sakura ,who was completely caught off guard, a hug. He was going with her. She wouldn't leave him because he was going with her. "I now see what Yumi meant now" Sora said as laughed softly at the kids more at Sakura's face since she had a 'What?' face on. "Now Gaara Sakura needs to breath too" Sora said jokily. Gaara didn't realize that the impact of the hug would lead them to the ground. He quickly got up and offered his hand to his friend. He hope that he didn't hurt her but when she gave him her bright smile he knew she was fine. He was able to read her smiles a bit. He was still learning but he knew more than most. "Let's go tell the news to the rest of people" Sora said "Your uncle Joseph is also part of the mission" Sora stated happily. As the Trio exited the building Sora kept on walking ahead of the two kid's hands were holding on to each other. Gaara had a tendency to hold her hand when walking around besides, Sakura didn't mind at all.

"I haven't been to Konaha" Gaara told Sakura lowly as if it was a bad thing. "It's okay Gaara" Sakura said as Sora kept leading the way. "You'll like it. That place is my hometown it very different there. There's a lot more plants there and I don't think there is sand there but it's very pretty. You'll see what I mean when we get there i'll show you around. Okay?" Sakura said as she gave him a big smile. Gaara smiled back at her and nodded. "Okay" he said. They arrived at Sakura's house they Sora told everyone the news the two kids were playing indoors. Gaara ran behind Sakura as she ran behind Yumi. "Now Sakura I don't think it's fair using me as a human shield" Yumi said laughing as she saw the boy trying to get to her. Sakura was laughing as she said "But then i'll be it" she ran off with Gaara close behind her. They kept running until he lost sight of her. He stopped in his tracks. He was still unfamiliar in her home. He looked around hoping to find a clue in where she went. After a minute of not finding anything he was getting worried all he was thinking now was not the game but her safety. What if those things got her? He wouldn't be next to her. His friend could be in danger. He started to run down the hall. _'I cant believe it that I didn't notice before that this is a big house'_ he thought to himself as he kept going down the hall. When he reached the end he spotted a sight that made his worries disappear. "I found you!" Gaara said as he ran towards Sakura wrapping her in a hug so she couldn't escape again. "Haha" She said as she stood still "I guess now i'm it" He let go she stood there. "Let's go back to the living room" Gaara told her as she smiled and turned "This way" replied. They kept on playing different games a bit longer before Gaara had to leave so he can be with his family to get ready for the trip. Apparently they were going to stay only for three days.

"Well then I'll see you in the morning" Sakura told Gaara as he looked at her. They were outside the house in front of the door. "You'll like it." She was smiling at him. He could see her face shining in the bright moon above. The wind was blowing gently as it was playing with their hair. Sakura gave out a laugh. Gaara looked at her confused why was she laughing. "What's funny?" he asked her as she caught her breath she replied. "You hair it looks funny with the wind" Gaara quickly used his hands to brush out his hair. "Oh uh" he said as he finished. From inside they could hear Clair calling to Sakura. "Well I got to go now" she said walking up to him. He nodded as he was about to speak Sakura gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Goodnight Gaara see you later!" she was going to the door as she was opening it Gaara smiled and started to run off yelling behind him "Goodnight Sakura!" he was looking forward of going to the place where Sakura came from. Seeing her face light up bright when the name of the place was mentioned gave off that she really did love that place. He ran down through the empty streets turning around corners getting close to his 'home'. Once he arrived he stopped in front of the door and stood there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go in after all he felt like they didn't wanted him there but he remembered his uncle. That's what gave him the courage to grab the knob and turn it. He opened the door and walked in. Closing the door behind him he caught one more glimpse of the bright white moon.

* * *

Sorry If I took long to put up a chapter. I hope you are enjoying it. Well let me know what you think if you think you have an idea that can make the story better please let me know. I'll like to hear from you. Well then, Happy Halloween!


	9. Night's Chat

Chapter Nine:

Night's Chat  


It was morning and a certain pair of little kids were excited. Sakura was eager to go so she was the one who woke up first. She got dressed herself and soon made sure she had everything pack and ready to go. She even went to wake up her Guardians they weren't surprised after all they knew how much she love that village. She was jumping everywhere out of joy while everyone got their things and locked the doors. She walked between Yumi and Sora with Aunt Claire and Uncle Joseph in front of them since they both knew the place better in the dark. Sakura started to think what she would do first when she arrived. Would she first unpack and start play or start playing and then later unpack? Then she made up her mind. _'First i'm going to show Gaara around'_ she thought with a smile. She looked forward to see the outline of the gate appear in the dark.

* * *

Gaara looked at the sky to see that it was time to go. He smiled to himself he turned to see his uncle coming towards him asking if he was ready. He nodded as he went through the hallway of the house. He didn't need to pack much only what necessary like clothes, hygiene things, his teddy bear, ect. He looked to see his older brother having two bags. One contained his clothes and stuff, the other had his 'puppets' even though his older sister called them his 'dolls'. Temari his older sister was named as for his brother was named Kankuro. They were both going to became ninjas one day like his father and uncle were. He was also going to became one if he did he would get better control of his demon. After they made sure the house was secured they started to walk towards the gate. It wasn't long until they could see the outline of the gate. They kept walking and the closer they got they saw people standing. Gaara quickly scanned the dark shadow group to see if he could spot the one person. He saw a little shadow run around the group of people. Instantly he started running towards it.

Sakura was looking up at Yumi asking her questions until she heard running footsteps coming from behind. She turned to see a dark shadow she was about to scream but she heard it call her name out. "Gaara!" she said running to it. They both stopped in front of each other. They both gave out a smile to each other. Gaara walked with her back to her group not noticing the shocked expression of his brother, sister, and father. His uncle just walked on as if it was expected. After the group quickly gave each other an exchange of names they were off.

The sun was finally was high in the sky shining down on the group on their trip. It was a quite a journey all right since the kids of the sand haven't exactly come down this path it was new to them. They weren't sure if they were going to make it seeing it looked like they were going in circles. Gaara ,however, knew he was doing okay. As they kept going he kept close to his only friend since he notice that his father would throw glances at her then at him and her again. Gaara was afraid he didn't know why he kept looking at Sakura. Was he planning to take her away from him? What did he want with her? When ever his father got close to her he would purposely get between them just incase he was going to do something he would have to get through him and his sand. Time passed really quickly. They set up camp for the night seeing the kids needed rest and it was also a good chance for some sleep as well. Gaara sat close to the fire watching the flame dance it's weird waltz. Infront of him he saw his brother in his bag holding a 'puppet' as for his sister she was asleep as well. He looked in his corner of his eye to see a certain pink girl lay on the ground in her sleeping bad. He looked at her completely she look peaceful there with a smile on her face. Seeing her smile made him smile he looked back at the fire.

**'What makes her so special?'** A voice asked in his head. Gaara stood still. He didn't like to hear this voice it was the one who him to harm Sakura. **'She is just another human child'** it said. Gaara stood quiet trying to ignore it **'it's rude to ignore'** it said a bit annoyed. _'She isnt just another human child'_ Gaara said a bit anger in his head. '**Oh now you talk back'** the voice said.** 'So how is she different?'** Gaara hugged his knees _'She's my friend'_ he told the voice. **'Friend?'** it said as it laughed **'I dont recall you calling her that when you manged to push me back weeks ago.'** it said back. Gaara was confused. **'You told her that she was going to be your flower however you said she was your friend. I dont see how that comes together.'** The voice said. _'What do you mean?'_ Gaara asked. **'When you get older you'll understand'** it was amused greatly by Gaara's naive. He looked at Sakura peacefully sleeping. **'You really care for her don't you?'** it voice said '**It would be a shame if one day she was gone'** The voice almost laughing. _'Leave Her Alone!'_ Gaara said back in his mind loudly. **'Don't be yelling at me!'** The voice said back angry. It made his head hurt he quickly put a hand on his head. He made a low cry of pain. He kept trying to resit the pain until he felt someone hug him. He looked to see Sakura there.

"What's wrong Gaara? Does your head hurt again?" she asked him as he let go of his head.** 'Well she woke up quick'** the voice said._ 'Dont harm her'_ Gaara said. "Gaara?" Sakura asked him. He looked at her and nodded. "You okay?" she asked as he nodded again. "Dont scare me like that" she told him. **'Oh she wants to be scared? I'll give her a scare-'** Gaara interrupted _'Leave her alone!'_ he was basically pleading the demon. He heard it laugh, clearly enjoying this little chat. **'we'll see about that'** it said before it was gone. Gaara gave out a sigh he was now worried again about Sakura's safety not from his father but now from the demon inside of him. When Sakura let go he hugged his knees he turned to see Sakura gone. "Sakura?" Gaara said quickly. "Here I am" he heard from behind. Before he could turn he felt something cover him "Your going to get sick if you don't cover yourself" Sakura said as she sat down next to him. Gaara looked at the blanket she gave him then at the fire. "What about you?" Gaara asked since he noticed it was the one she was using. He could tell since her scent on was it. Sakura looked at him then at the fire "I'll be fine i'm used to the weather besides the fire will help me keep warm" She told him hugging her knees. She felt Gaara come closer and part of the blanket was thrown over her. "If I'm covered with a blanket then you are too" He said as he sat close. The blanket was big enough for them they sat next to the fire.

Little did they know that were watched by the ninjas. They appeared to be sleeping but were watching the two kids sitting talking. Yumi were trying her best not to jump up and say "AWWW!" Sora was trying to hide his smile and Joseph ,with experience, was trying his hardest to. Gaara's family however was different they didn't have the 'aw' in their minds. They stood silent and motionless. Gaara didn't speak to Sakura he didn't need to knowing she was there was enough. He kept still until he felt her head on his arm. He looked to see her sleeping. _'Like at the office'_ Gaara thought. _'Should I?'_ he thought debating if he should put his arm over her. **'Just do it!'** the voice returned. He was about to pull back but without control his arms flung around her. **'There now that wasn't so bad now was it?'** the voice said a bit annoyed. He rested his head on her shoulder like at the office. He closed his eyes. Of course nothing good lasts for ever, He opened his eyes to see a pair of yellow eyes with red pupils. They blinked and stayed Gaara gave it glare tightening his hug on his friend. The pair of eyes looked around he could of the pupil moving around. It was scanning the area they were at. And then they closed and didn't open. The ninjas caught the glare he was giving and they All knew what it was. Gaara loosened up his grip as he saw his friend smile like before. They were tracking her down all the time. He deiced it was best to wake her up. He shook her gently but she didn't open her eyes he shook her again calling her name. He felt relieved when she woke up. Weird as it was everyone starting waking up. They were only hours away now._ 'That's strange...'_ Sora thought to himself _'It usually takes a three day trip to get here'_ He kept think as the village gates started to appear. _'I wonder how we got here quickly'_


	10. Twisted

Chapter Ten:

Twisted  


It even though it was supposed to be hours to get to the gates they were there a lot earlier that the guards at the gates were surprised to see them arrive early than expected. _'Well at least now I know that I wasn't imagining it back there'_ Sora thought as they entered the village. They kept walking down the streets. They strayed a bit from the town to a road and as they kept advancing it reveal a big beatiful house. It looked like a mansion from afar. As soon as Sora opened the door Sakura ,who ripped away from Gaara's hand, ran into the house. Leaving Gaara with a shocked expression at first he thought it was because he was holding her hand too much or something but when he saw her smile as she ran up the stairs he knew he wasn't the cause.

"Well welcome" Sora said happily as everyone came in. "This is a good place" the Kazekage said as Sora stood straight as he spoke, he turned towards him "A tour would be nice". Sora nodded as smiled. "Of course" he said quickly. He started to walk in a direction "This way if you please" they all followed expect Claire and Joseph ,since they remembered the place. They were about to settle into their room until Joseph spotted Gaara standing in place looking at the stairs Sakura ran up a while ago. Joseph approached the red haired boy as he looked at him.

"Hey" Joseph said to him bending down a bit "Don't you want to see the rest of the house with your family?" He asked as Gaara only frowned. He wanted to be with Sakura that was the only reason he was here. "Don't worry Joseph let me take charge of him" They both turned to see Yumi smiling bright like always. Joseph stood up and nodded as he walked off. Gaara looked at her for a second before turning back to the stairs. "You want me to take you to her?" He turned to see Yumi next to him looking down at him giving him a warm smile. Gaara blinked Yumi started to walk towards the stairs "This way" she said as Gaara started to walk after her. There were two floors in total. The second floor was a hallway with doors at both sides. Yumi kept walking down the hall with Gaara looking around he stopped as he saw a picture of a little girl with pink hair._ 'Sakura?_' Gaara thought as he saw her in the picture with a smile he has never seen her use before. They were two people with her _'Sora and Yumi'_ he kept thinking he saw Sakura holding what looked like to be a animal in her hugs. She looked to happy in that picture. Her eyes had a shine to it that it was even make the saddest person smile. "That was taken a year ago" Gaara snapped back to reality as he heard Yumi speak next to him. He jumped at that he forgot about her. He looked to see Yumi smile turning into a frown she blinked then she looked at him.

"I know Sakura trusts you a lot so I'll let you know a little secret" Yumi gave him a smile as she kneed down "just promise me you wont tell know one. I haven't told Sakura yet." Gaara held his breath. Was it good news? Bad news? It was scaring him a bit. He stood still before his head nodded. Yumi smiled more "You see Gaara when Sakura gets older she going to inherit this house. But don't tell her" Yumi put her finger on her lip "It's supposed to be a surprise" She gave out a light laugh. Gaara was relieved to hear that he thought it was going to be bad. But he didn't want to hide anything from his friend just thinking about it made him feel guilty. "Just make sure she doesn't find out okay?" Gaara looked at her getting up. He nodded as he followed her to a door that was in the corner. She gave a light knock. "Sakura" she said softly "your friend is here." She started to open the door "Don't leave him waiting come and show him around the-" she froze. Gaara looked from behind her to see a room that very well kept it was pink with designs of a Sakura trees around. But there was one thing no Sakura. He put his hand to his heart. Where was she? Yumi ran in the room looking around "Where are you Sakura?!" she said worried. Gaara stepped in after her "Sakura!" he yelled.

"I'm over here" they both turned quickly to see Sakura at the doorway. Gaara ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't just a hug it was a protective hug, those that you give when you been worried sick. He started to shiver as if he was going to cry "Gaara? What's wrong? Are you crying?" She was worried for her friend. "Don't do that" he said lowly. Yumi noticed his tone it was same type of tone her and Sora used on her when they were worried and by the looks of it Sakura noticed too. She watched as she hugged him back. "i'm sorry Gaara I didn't mean to scare you I just left to check something real quick. Gaara looked up at her ,still hugging her, he looked to see she had a sad expression. He felt terrible now she was sad and it because of him. "It's okay" he told her as he tried to calm her down tightening his hug. This place made her happy the last thing he wanted was to make her sad. He let go he notice something on her neck. Wanting to change the topic quickly he pointed to it and asked "What's that?" Sakura looked up and saw he was looking at her necklace. "Oh this?" she said and once again a smile spread on her face. Gaara secretly let out a sigh of relief it worked. "This is a necklace that I got last year." She looked down to see it was a sphere but around it was a tree whose branches were spreading around the object creating the casing the sphere itself was the background. "It's a light blue when you look at it in the daylight but when when you look at it under a full moon it looks like dark night blue with stars." She stated happily. Gaara only nodded then he stood still he remembered his promise of giving her something in exchange for her ribbon. He reached into his pocket to feel the piece of cloth there. It got lose and he couldn't tie on his wrist so he decided to keep it in his pocket seeing it was the best next thing. Beside he felt it would be more special if Sakura tied it again than himself.

"Well" Yumi said coming up to them with a wave of relief over her. "I see you left to go check on it didn't you?" She said indicating at the little cherry blossom in her hand. Gaara looked to see it. Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's doing very well!" she said happily. "Well then Sakura don't keep your friend go show him what your talking about" Yumi said with a hand gesture. Sakura nodded as she grabbed his hand and lend him the way. As they walked down the stairs they passed the group who were sitting in the living room. Sakura led Gaara to the backyard which was very big. But it made sense seeing how the house was a bit far from the village. He looked around holding her hand a bit tighter she stopped and turned towards him and said. "See that tree over there?" She pointed to a tall strong looking tree with the same type of flower on it's branches "That's a cherry blossom tree" She lend him there. "It's my favorite thing out of Konaha" she said sitting down under it's shadows. Gaara stood there unsure if he should join her. "Sit Gaara no need to be afraid" He sat down next to her. The weather was really different it was alot more cooler than in Suna. Like she said there were a lot more plants he now knew why she loved it here so much. He wanted to play with her and was going to ask her if they could but to his surprise she was curled up into a ball sleeping.

_'She's sleeping_' Gaara thought he looked up at the clouds til he heard an unwanted response _**'Well isnt that a shame'** _The voice said coming from his head. Gaara sat up quickly he didn't want to hear that voice.**_ 'Calm down im not going to cause trouble... yet...'_** It said slowly. Gaara started to hug his knees. Sakura was close to him he was afraid if something happened she would be in harm's way. He looked around hoping that if he didn't say anything the voice would go away. _**'Ignoring is rude haven't they taught you that?'**_ The voice roared in his head. Causing Gaara once again to hold his head in pain. _'What do you want?'_ Gaara asked it. **_'What? Can't I have a little chat with my host?'_** It said annoyed. Gaara looked his peaceful flower who was still holding the flower in her hand. He saw that a gentle wind blew away from her. He caught it mid-air and slowly made his way to her. Not wanting to wake her up he put the flower in front of her. **_'Heads up_**' the voice said quickly as he turned to see his uncle watching him from across the yard. His uncle came to him and was about to speak but Gaara put a finger on his lips saying to be quiet. Yashamaru with a confused face saw Gaara looked at the girl. He understood he signaled Gaara to came with him but he could tell he didn't want to move from there. "It'll be quick" he whispered to him. Gaara looked at Sakura scanning her surroundings before looking at his uncle and nodded. They took him inside where he saw his family with Sakura's Uncle and Sora. Clarie entered the room and sat down next to her husband. Yumi wasn't there. They were sitting down at the living room. Yashamaru told him to sit down at the chair next to him. He did so and when he did his sister and brother left the room. That's when he was told something he Never wanted to hear.

* * *

Hello, Sorry if the Chapter was a bit short I sorta wanted it to be short since the next chapter im going to try to make it long. Well anyway Thank you for following me and giving me reviews. It really helps when I know what you think about this story. It makes me smile seeing one more follower every day. Thanks a lot! I hoped you enjoyed this story so far.


	11. A Sad Day In A Happy Place

Chapter Eleven:

A Sad Day.  


In A Happy Place.

* * *

Two eyes opened as the sleepy girl woke up. She saw that her friend was gone. As she was standing up she heard a yell he look at the direction to see Gaara running out of the house and going towards her. "Gaara?" Sakura ask as she saw him with a scared, sad, and confused expression on his face. He was hurting she could tell. "Gaara What's Wrong?" she asked him as she saw him stop in front of her. He gave her a hug as he he fell down to his knees. "Don't leave me" He said. "Don't leave me..." Was all he was saying as he was shaking a lot. She knew he was crying but for what? "I'm not leaving you Gaara" She said quickly putting her hand on his back. He stopped shivering and looked up at her. Two clear rivers were running down his face Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. But even so Gaara remembered what they told him his face was once again covered again. Sakura was now beyond worried she felt terrifried she has never seen him like this. Only one when he attacked her but this was beyond that.

"Sakura" he managed to say as he looked up at her "Are you in any pain?" Sakura was thrown off. She wasn't and hadn't been in any pain since her broken arm. But staying quiet gave him the wrong answer before she had a chance to speak He stood up grabbing her hand into his his tears flowing harder than before "Why didn't you tell me?!" He closed his eyes still flowing with tears his mind was filled with the words they told him of what was to happen to her. "but Gaara I'm not in pain" He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Are you in pain?" She asked him as he looked down. He was he felt his chest ache so much he remembered what they told him. "It's not bleeding..." He said as he looked at her as the tears started to slow a bit down "But it hurts here" He said putting his hand over his heart. Sakura's eyes widen she hugged Gaara tighter as she looked up at a window and yelled "Yumi!" in an instant a window opened and Yumi poked out her head to see them. Gaara was standing up now. "Gaara's in pain!" She yelled at her as she gasped and jumped down. As she landed Gaara ,who was still hugging his friend saw over her shoulder black being appearing. He just had it with those things. Those being who had hurt her in the past. He was going to do something but Yumi came up to them and quickly started to check him. He blinked and saw it was gone. Yumi kept asking him questions until he started feeling his friend's hand shaking. He quickly turned to Sakura as she was shaking a lot that her legs gave out. In a heart beat Gaara caught her Yumi instantly put her hand on her neck. She had a pulse but it was fading. "What?" She said quickly she let out a growl and ran inside. Gaara stayed by her he noticed her breathing slowing. His tears was falling on her face. He hugged her "No..." He said. "Don't go..." He tighten his grip "Don't Leave Me!" He said loudly as he felt her move he looked down to see her looking up at him. She put her hand on his face his tears falling on her face that it looked she was crying too. "I'm... fine..." She said. Her hand trembling he grab her hand keeping it next to his face.

She was blinked as she moved her hand to his heart. "You'll be fine." She said her voice gave it away. She was very weak... Too weak really... "Sakura?" Gaara said as her hand was shaking. "Sakura!" he said she her hand just fell. Gaara just shattered inside he didn't see her move at all.. "SAKURA!" He yelled as he hugged her motionless body tightly. His tears were everywhere. He couldn't do anything for her they took her away. Even at her last moments she used them up on him. She tried to calm him down her last seconds trying to comfort him. He kept yelling her name over and over rocking back and forth. The group came out running over to them. He looked ahead of them to see a Shadow appear under the tree she held dearly. _'No!'_ Gaara thought as he saw more of those beings behind the first one. _'I Refuse To Believe Sakura's Gone'_ One more appeared and took a step forward wanting to claim the girl. _'They took her away!'_

Gaara with tears still falling down gently put his friend on the ground and stood. _'They Shall Give Her Back'_ It took another step forward "GIVE HER BACK!" He yelled at them.

* * *

Gaara used the last of his energy to walk back to Sakura he fell down next to her. He put his hand over her heart. He felt her heart beat again. She opened her eyes and saw him. Gaara's dry eyes once again became a fountain of tears. He wanted to hug her but he was to weak to even stand up. His demon kept his word. He didn't care how much in pain he was in but yet he somehow found some energy to get closer to her. He reached out for her hand and grabbed ahold of it. Tightly holding it. He watched her as she was going to say something as a tear fell from her face. He was listening closely they were both very weak. Sakura opened her mouth but closed it as she passed out. Gaara's eyes widen "S..S..Sa..Saku...Sakura?" he would scream it out if he could. But before he knew it. He passed out too.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see her room's ceiling. She felt pain all over her body. But that didn't concern her what did was her friend Gaara. What happened? Right after she called to Yumi? All she remembered was feeling really cold and before she knew was falling since her legs gave out. She was feeling sleepy afterwards as she was was having trouble breathing. Yumi ran off leaving her with Gaara ,she see his tears pouring down his face. She put up her hand in attempt to calm him down she was losing consciousness til she felt Gaara's hand bring her back. She felt her face wet with his tears that he didn't notice that one of them was hers. She then lost her vision as it turn black. She woke up later on to see Gaara next to her both were laying in the ground he looked like if he was fighting. He felt his hand as he started to cry. Then she black out just after he heard him saying her name.

She wanted to sit up but something was keeping her down. She turned her head to see red hair. "Gaara?" she said lowly as it moved suddenly at her voice. He looked up his eyes were red. "Sakura?" he said as he tried to sit up but he gave a small cry of pain but that didn't stop him "Do you feel okay?" he asked her as he sat up. Sakura could notice he was in great pain perhaps more than her. She was going to say something but he cut her off. "I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't-" He put his hand on his head as he started to cry again. This was too much Sakura ignored her pain and did her best to sit up. She made whimpered as she did that her first small cry caught Gaara's attention. "No! You need to lay down so you can recover" he said quickly. He was about grab her to put her down but she hugged him."Gaara" she said as he stood still at her voice. "Your forgiven..." his eyes widen "You don't have to apologize for what you ever did.." He hugged her back.

"Gaara!" They both turned at the door to see Yumi and Sora standing there. Gaara glared at Sora as he walked to them. "your not supposed to be here." he said. "Why did you get out of bed?" Sora kept on asking as he kept on glaring at him. Since his back was turned to Sakura she didn't notice. "Gaara?" he looked at Yumi as she step forward "How long were you here?" she asked sweetly. He looked down "A minute after you guys left the room the first time." he said resting on Sakura's side. Yumi had her mouth drop._ 'He sneaked in?! After I left Sakura on the bed?!'_ She closed her mouth and saw Gaara put his head down _'So he was by her side all these hours waiting for her to wake up...'_ Yumi thought as a smile came on her face. She looked at Sora ,who looked back at her, She turned to Sakura and walked up to the bed. "You gave us a fright Sakura" she said "I'll come by in a bit to make sure your doing well to recover" and at that she stood up "Sora" she started to walk towards the door "It's time to change your bandages, lets go" Sora followed but before exiting turned to see Sakura smiling at him and Gaara glaring at him. He couldn't blame though after all the small talk made him run outside and after witnessing what happened when Sakura's heart stop beating. He knew that he would anything for Sakura. He closed the door after saying softly "Sakura go back to sleep. Gaara." Gaara sat still. "take care of her" he relaxed of course he would.

Upon the door close Sakura lay down with her friend laying next to her. She was closing her eyes til she felt the sheets move she opened them to see Gaara was under them to as he got close. He closed his eyes but of course didn't sleep. He only did that so his flower wouldn't worry for him. Sakura closed her eyes. _'I guess my questions of what happened would be answered tomorrow'_ she though as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Okay I didn't type what happened after Sakura 'died'. If you read closely you'll see that Gaara fought the shadows and if your wondering what he meant by 'his demon kept his word' that I'll explain later and how the demon didn't take over when Gaara passed out. Plus after reading what I typed I realized Gaara cried a lot... Well I hoped you enjoyed this let me know if it's too confusing. I'll do my best to be more clear next time,


	12. Return To The Desert

Chapter Twelve:

Return to the Desert

Before they knew it three days went by. During that Sakura had to stay home to recover so she couldn't go and show Gaara the village like she wanted to. Even so Gaara didn't leave the house either even if Sakura told him he would but only for a short period of time. Gaara was fine talking to Sakura while she stayed in her room since he already recovered on the second day.

"I want to get out of this room" Sakura thought out loud as she laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. She felt fine as long she didn't move too much or gets hurt. "Now Sakura" she turned her head to see Yumi next to her "You know you cant exactly do that yet. Your body still has the effect of the Shadows. Now the more you rest the quicker you'll get better" She told while getting the nearby chair to sit next to her. "But I feel fine I don't feel any pain." Sakura told her as she sat up demonstrating her point. Yumi gave off a smile _'Good to know that she's healing quicker than expected'_. "Sakura" Yumi said as stood up "Okay you win you can get out of bed and play." Sakura sat up quickly smiling "Yay" she said as she off her bed and was finally standing. She gave out a stretch as saw Yumi took out some papers. "Sakura I got a question for you" she asked the little girl who was listening. "Do you want be a ninja? Like me, Sora, and your uncle?" Sakura's face lightened as she nodded. She wanted to became a ninja since years ago. "Yes!" she said happily. Yumi gave off a smile "Why?" Sakura asked. Yumi kept smiling as she said "Oh just wondering" she said as she opened the door. "Come on now lets go to the village before we leave back to Suna in a couple of hours. Sakura nodded as she ran next to her.

They were coming down the stairs as they saw the siblings of Gaara. They stopped and both said hello to them politely giving a small bow. Sakura stood behind her female Guardian she didn't exactly know them other than their names. They came in her room once while Gaara was gone with his uncle. They only came to wish for to get well soon and soon after they had a small talk. It was a pleasant chat they had but they left because she had to sleep. "Hello to both of you as well. I hope you enjoyed this place while your father had his meetings." They both nodded and looked at Sakura. She hid more "we were about to go into town right now to do some walking around if you'll like to join us" Yumi offered they stood quiet until one spoke softy. "Is Gaara coming?" the boy named Kankuro asked. "No he's with his uncle who is also in the village doing some errands for your father at the moment when they return is when we leave back to Suna" she told softly. A small smile lit up on their faces. "We''ll like to go see the village" the girl named Tamari said.

They were all walking down the streets of the leaf village as they started to pass the park. Sakura stopped and looked at the park it was empty like always. When she lived here she would always go to the park since it looked hidden. She would play by herself on the swing and she was fine with it to once in a while she'll do her homework there since it nice and quiet or read a bit. But that was until a kid followed her there and then soon after they claimed the park picking on her if she ever stepped foot on it. She was now picked on in school grounds and at the park so she now only had her backyard. That's when the Cherry Blossom tree became her favorite. She kept thinking of the past until she heard a voice say "Do you miss this place?" she turned to see the girl next to her. Sakura looked down and nodded. "This is a nice little village" she said looking around "It has a lot of green plants here and it's not hot like it is in Suna." She told her giving her a small smile. Sakura gave back a small smile "I'm glad to know that your enjoying your stay here" she told her. Tamari nodded as they both looked behind them to see Yumi talking to Kankuro in front of a stand across from them. "So your my little brother's friend right?" she asked her. Sakura looked at her 'little brother?' she thought then she remembered the day when she gave Gaara her ribbon he told her that he had two siblings she must be his sister. "So your Gaara's sister?" she asked as Tamari was a bit surprised. "huh?" she said then it hit her "Oh well it seems he already you then" she said smiling "Yes im his older sister Tamari" She pointed to the boy "That thing you see over there is also my brother Kankuro" Sakura gave out a small laugh at hearing her calling her brother a thing. "What its true" Tamari said "He likes dolls lot like a girl does!" they both started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" They both heard behind them to see the other boy. "Well?" he was looking at both of them. "Oh nothing Kankuro just telling Sakura that you like dolls that's all" she started to giggle a bit. "They are NOT dolls" Kankuro said waving his hands around "There puppets!" He said. The girls started laughing at his small blush which told them he was embarrassed. "It's okay Kankuro I wont tell anyone" Sakura said catching her breath. Kankuro stood there in defeat. He only nodded as he he gave of an embarrassed smile "ok" he said. Yumi walked up behind him smiling like always "Now then kids do you want to meet with your Father or want to wait for him at the house?" the two sibling looked at Yumi then at each other then down. "Um" Kankuro started "Lets wait at the house" Tamari finished for him. Yumi nodded "okay then lets get going then" She started to walk back as the trio of kids followed her. Since the road to the house was straying from the village it had the forest on both sides in which the kids took advantage of. "Now children don't wonder off okay?" Yumi told the three kids playing with each other ahead of her. It didn't take them long to reach their destination after they entered they all sat down. "Welcome back" Clarie told them as she closed the door. Their bags were in the living room as Yumi put the items she purchased on the table. She took them out and went to the backyard.

"It shouldn't be long for your Father to be here." Claire told the siblings as she sat herself on the couch. The backyard door opened and Yumi came in. "Sakura" she called out as Sakura poked her head out from the couch "Go check your room and look towards the window. She nodded as she ran up stairs. She opened the door to see nothing. She went to the window and looked out to see the tree it was normal she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary she kept looking around until she opened the window and she poked her head out she looked down see nothing. "Oh its gone now" Yumi told her from below "It was a wild animal but I guess it ran away now" Yumi told as she nodded. She closed the window and was starting to exit the room she used to be in. As she closed the door she got one last look at the tree that was on the wall decoration it with petals from it's flowers. She went downstairs to hear the door open. She looked to see Sora with her uncle and they were with Gaara's father come in. "Now then is everyone here and ready to leave?" the Kazekage asked. "No Yashamaru is not here with your son Gaara" Sakura noticed that he twitched a bit at the word 'son'.

"No were here" They turned to see Yashamaru standing next to Yumi. Sakura heard a little noise next to her she turned to see Gaara standing there. "Hey Gaara" she said with a smile on her face. Gaara smiled and nodded at her. "Well then we are off" Yumi said walking away getting her's and Sakura's bag. They all left the house as they walking away Sakura couldn't help but keep looking behind her as she was walking. "Are you okay Sakura?" she heard Gaara ask her. She looked ahead and nodded she was sad because of what happened she spent most of the time in her room recovering. She gave out a small sigh "I'll be fine Gaara I just hope that I can come back again" she looked up at him. He had a worried expression on is face as gave off a small smile "Don't worry then I'm sure you'll come again." he said to her. She gave him a smile "Your right I just got to wait again." she said giving off a small laugh. The whole day the group was talkative as the sun was passing by in the sky. It was very peaceful during the night. Sakura stayed up with her friend by the fire. Then the next day they were off again it was a pleasant day the wind was blowing gently and the sun was shining brightly on the road they were on. The rest of the trip back to Suna was great nothing happened.

Finally they spotted the gates coming into view. When they finally entered Suna it was time to split ways. "Well then once again we thank you for your services" the Kazekage told Sora and Joseph. "I'll see you later Gaara" Sakura told him as he had a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him. He looked up "Can.. Can I get one more hug before you leave home?" He asked lowly. Sakura smiled "Sure" she told him as she gave a big hug. Gaara hugged her back. When she let go he let go and saw her run off to her group. She was waving at him and he waved back.

Once they finally arrived at the house they all entered. They all sat down on the sofas. "So" Clarie said to Sakura "What did your little friend tell you at the gates? hm?" she said with a little smile while petting her head. "Nothing really he just wanted a hug before I left that's all" Sakura told her as her face had a big smile. Sora and Joseph ,who were in the background, looked at each other with a shocked expression. "Oh how cute!" she exclaimed "I had a feeling that was the case with him!" She said while jumping with joy. "Now Clarie" Yumi said next to her putting her arm over her shoulder "I known that was his feeling since some time now." She let out a laugh. "What! Why didn't you tell me?!" Claire started to playfully hit Yumi on the shoulder as she kept on laughing. "Wait wait wait a minute here" Sora said at the two women ,they stopped and looked at him, "So you mean to tell me that Sakura's friend Gaara is actually in..." Joseph stood up "It appears so Sora" Joseph said as he walked and stopped next to him. He put his arm on his shoulder as he leaned. "In love" Sakura kept looking at the adults around her. "What's love?" she asked them. They stood silent and looked at her confused face. "hahaha oh Sakura you'll understand one day" Sora said as Joseph nodded. "Oh how adorable!" Claire said hugging Yumi ,who was unfortunate to be next to her still, "Gaara the great Kazekage's son!" she said as she hugged harder. "Air... air..." Yumi said with the little breath she had. "Oh whoops" Clarie said letting go. Yumi took a deep breath and once again smiled. Claire was still jumpy with joy at first she was terrified of Gaara even the mere mention of his name made her shiver but after whats been happening she lost fear. "Now then Sakura you go wash up and straight to bed because tomorrow we are going to do some shopping for school!" Clarie told her as Sakura nodded and exited the room.

"I cant believe it" Sora said sitting back down "I didn't expect this to happen" he looked at the people. "Oh brother you say it like it's a bad thing!  
Claire said trying to cheer him up sitting next to him. "Well he does have a point" Joseph said as leaned against the wall. "If it's true that he's in love then there could be negative consequences to this. For instance he would lose control more easily and quicker since it is most likely anger will help it therefore making it harder to stop him." Joseph put his hand on his chin "hmm" he said. "Of enough worrying you two" Yumi said putting her hands up "I have been observing how Gaara treats her and as well other people. They don't seem to be harmful aside from the time where she was beaten it seemed that the people of this village have learned not to harm her. Besides if she's with him not only will they have fun together playing but it will also benefit us."

"Oh how so?" Claire asked. "His demon" Yumi stated. Everyone went silent "Like I said before I have observed how he is and as you are all aware of my special ability is able to see a person's mind. I seen Gaara's when I first saw him when he attacked Sakura and I saw his demon at first I thought it posed a great threat to her but as time went on and the more I got to know Gaara I noticed his demon was softening with her. It's strange really since it would growl at everyone even at me but at Sakura it would be silent. But however," she sat down "When the attack happened days ago... I saw his demon not angry but it had a murderous energy to it. Just like Gaara's expression when he yelled at the 'Shadows' to give Sakura back." She leaned back "I know it sounds crazy but now that i'm thinking more about it maybe the demon accepted her" Everyone was shocked at what she was saying but that wasn't all she all to say "Remember how he battled sand appeared out of nowhere." Joseph spoke up. "Not exactly. Sand follows him because of the demon." Yumi nodded "That explains it."

"Oh poor things" Claire said "Then what will happen to them?" Sora patted his sister's back "Don't worry sis you can take Yumi's words to heart she only speaks the truth when speaking about her ability." Claire gave a sigh and then put on a smile. "Ok brother" she replied. "But still" Sora continued "I was speechless when he fought all those things by himself too. They all were all defeated by him alone. I can only image how much stronger he'll get when he grow older. Poor kid he fought until he was out of breath then with the little to no energy he had left went back to Sakura and passed out next to her." they all nodded. "Did you all see how he grabbed ahold of her hand?" Yumi was the only one who nodded. "I saw and it only confirmed what I thought about his feelings." Yumi said. Joseph walked and sat down "I cant believe it though... Remember when we told him right before everything happened?" Clarie and Sora stood quiet and looked down. "Told him what?" Yumi said leaning forward. "oh right you werent there" Yumi was getting annoyed "Tell me Joseph as one of her Guardians I need to know. What did you tell him? Because before Sakura 'died' Gaara was hugging her while crying his heart out." Joseph was shocked. "He was crying?" he asked as Yumi nodded. "Yes he was now What do you tell him?" Joseph sighed and looked down "Alright I'll tell you." he said as he looked at her in the eyes.

* * *

Hello. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is by far one of the most longest chapters that I typed within a day. Well then I hope you been enjoying the story as it is now going to start to reveal some things that have to do with the past as well as the present and future. If you want me to continue then please let me know.


	13. Sandstorm

Chapter Third-teen:

Sandstorm

* * *

"Well you see Yumi" Sora said avoiding eye contact. "We found out how the 'Shadows' have been tracking her down so easily..." Yumi's eyes widen at that sentence. "How?" she asked. "She's been marked in a way..." Sora said before he gave out he sat back and looked down. "She's been marked? How so?" Yumi asked she wanted answers and she wanted them Now. "It's in her where we are not sure yet but we are trying to pin point a place." Joseph stepped in. "That mark might be an 'infection' that was to spread to her whole body causing it to stop working completely.. Which results in.." Joseph stopped speaking. "In death... right?" Yumi finished. Sora nodded "We don't know how she got 'infected' it's truly confusing. We told Gaara because seeing how close they gotten we thought it would be best to let him know what was to happen to his friend so he wont be into shock or something more serious..." Sora told the shocked Yumi who just sat there taking it all in like a sponge. "That infection was the cause of death at the leaf village. But we..." Joseph put his head down with his hand on his forehead "We didn't expect that she would die only moments later..." Clarie started to cry. Joseph upon hearing his dear wife crying he stood up quickly and walked to her and kneeled in front of her in attempt to calm her down. He put his hand on her back as she started to cry into his chest. "Clarie no need to be sad Sakura alive and well for all we know she probably doesn't have that 'infection' anymore" Sora said quickly next to her as his sister looked at him. Then looked at her husband who gave off a small hopeful smile. Lastly she looked at Yumi ,who only blinked. Claire looked down "How can it be.." she started to speak "That this is happening to a small girl who has the most innocent heart and personality" Everyone agreed. "That gives it the more reason to protect her Clarie" Joseph told his wife wiping a tear. He gave her a hug "That only gives it the more reason." Sora looked up at Yumi "Yumi" he started to say "This might sound insane and knowing me I'm usually to always wrong when it comes to this but maybe when the 'Shadow' appeared in the backyard. I think I know what they said.

"What would that be?" Yumi asked. Sora closed his eyes and tried to say the same words it said. "Reh redael... It sounds like English like Joseph stated but it might be reversed so it would probably say 'Her leader.' Then the second was 'Su srewollof' which if I apply the same theory then it would say 'Us followers' but then again im almost always wrong" Sora said putting his hand on his chin. "Actually Sora I thought about that too and that's what I also came up with" Yumi said as Sora eyes went wide. "But then-" Joseph cut in "Then she isn't really marked. She might have some part in their world or better said a great part that must be filled. But how is connected that's the main question." Joseph said putting is hands on his head. "I'm afraid time will tell" Yumi said getting up. "I require rest. I'll see you in the morning. Night" she started to walk away. "Night Yumi" the group said after her. After that they all went into their rooms.

* * *

Morning came as Sakura was ready to head into the village to get her supplies for her school in which was now only a week away. She wait by the door as she waited for her aunt to get her bag. After she came back they left the house. Yumi left earlier to get something. Sora and Joseph was sent on a mission and would came back until the next day. As they were walking down the busy street Claire noticed how people threw glares at the little pink-haired girl who was holding her hand. When they came to the store Claire helped pick out clothes for Sakura that was more comfortable for the dessert's harsh weather as well some school supplies. As they were walking back they turned a corner that was a road that not many people used seeing it was the 'long' way to the market but to them it was a shortcut home. They walked a bit faster since there been rumors of people getting hurt in this place. Just when they thought they were in the clear two men blocked them.

"Where do you think your going?" the first man spoke. He had a scar on his cheek. "Didn't you hear that people get hurt here?" the second on ,who had a scar on his arm, spoke as he took a step towards them. Clarie using her hand gently pushed Sakura back behind her. "Oh? What's this? Well well well." the second one spoke. "If it isn't the little pink haired girl from the leaf village that everyone keeps talking on about" The first man spoke walking to Clarie. Clarie wasn't a ninja so she didn't know how to fight and even less self-defense. She wasn't so sure if she would be able to do anything but one thing was for sure to make Sakura was alright. "Now be a good girl and hand over what you have." the second said pulling out a knife from his pocket. After she refused it was obvious what happened next. The men got angry and after the other guy took out his knife they started to chase them down the road. Clarie grabbed Sakura's hand as tight as she could as she tried to navigate the road in such a rush. She didn't know all the roads by memory seeing she usually is at one side of the town most of the time. She kept running until the hit a dead end with the men closing in on them with a laughing face that said that they knew they were going to end in this corner. One men ran to them with the knife ready to cut them but he was aiming for Sakura. Clarie quickly jumped in front of her wrapping her arms around her.

"Auntie!" Sakura yelled as she was covered. After a brief moment of silence her aunt collapsed on the ground. "Auntie?" Sakura kneeled next to her shaking her gently. She was breathing but the stab must of paralyzed her somehow. "Now you have no one to protect you" The other man said as he charged at her yelling "Let the Leaf Village learn that we don't want there people coming here!" Sakura let out a scream of fear as she covered her face with her arms. She expected to feel pain but when she felt nothing she looked through her arms to see the man standing still in fear. She put her hands down the man yelled "What is that!" and threw his knife. Since panic was within him his aim was off so it was heading towards the poor girl. She was going to run to the side but it was frozen in mid-air she saw just there as like time stopped. "That thing is no normal human!" The other guy yelled at it ran to his friend. Sakura looked behind her to see a Shadow it's eyes focused on the knife the it lifted it's hand and with a finger pointed at the man who threw the knife. The knife flung at the man getting his leg. The other guy helping his friend they fled. Sakura ran to her aunt who was in pain now. Sakura couldn't anything she was no healer, Yumi wasn't there, Sora and Joseph wasnt there, Not even Gaara was there to help her and she was unable to carry her to a hospital. So seeing no other option she turned to face the very thing that frightened her the most since long ago. She took a step forward.

"Please.." she was frighten but the fact that it saved her made her less frighten. "If you can please help me.. one more time.. Help my Auntie Clarie she got hurt and is pain" Sakura was in tears. She was scared she didn't know what to do or what she was doing anymore. It didn't help that the 'Shadow' was only looking at her then it looked at the woman. It took a step towards the woman on the ground and with each step it took a little cloud of darkness appeared quickly as it faded as it came. It kneeled down next to her and looked at Sakura. She walked up to it and said "Please help her" Not a second later the 'Shadow' being turned and placed a hand on the spot where the injury was at. Then in no time Clarie was getting up when she saw the dark being she screamed. "Auntie!" Sakura said as she hugged her "Your okay!" she said as she looked at the 'Shadow' "Thank you!" she said. The thing stood up blinked and in a second was gone. Claire asked what happened and after she explained. Claire flipped she grabbed her hand quickly and led her out of the road to the house. After arriving Claire put all the things away till a piece of paper was slipped under the door. Claire picked it and read it her eyes widen. She went to kitchen and came out with a relief expression. Then the door opened revealing a slightly sandy Yumi. "We need to get started on covering the windows and doors since there a-" Claire cut her off "Sandstorm I know we have enough food to last us." Yumi nodded in agreement. "Well then we need to hurry before it's too late." They both went outside after a hour they came back inside. Sakura was waiting since they didn't let her outside when she heard the door open she turned her head to see Yumi, Claire, and ...Gaara? They had sand on them but it was quickly dusted off. "Gaara?" Sakura said surprised. Gaara spotted her.

"Sakura!" he ran to her looking at her up and down as if making sure of something then he hugged her tightly. "Are you okay?" he asked her as he let go. "What do you mean?" she asked. Gaara frowned as he sat next to her "I heard you and your Aunt were attacked on your way home. I came as quick as I could as soon as I heard." Sakura gave him a small smile. "Yes that happened bu-" Gaara leaned in a bit "Who was it? What did they look like?!" Gaara asked her quickly. "Uh" Sakura said in trying to remember "Oh they were two guys one had a scar on his arm and the other his cheek" She used her arms to show how they looked like. "They hurt my Aunt" Sakura said she looked down. "And they were aiming for me and I would've got hurt if my Aunt didn't block it" She felt Gaara put a hand on her back. "Is that all you remember of how they looked like?" Sakura looked up at her friend and nodded. "I'll be right back" Gaara said with some anger in his voice as he stood up went towards the door. "No Gaara there's a sandstorm coming you can't-" Sakura yelled but Gaara already closed the door behind him. She couldn't run after him not in this weather she wouldn't last long. All she do was wait and hope he was fine but then she remembered _'He can control sand'_ she sat down _'then maybe he's going to be okay'_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry if I took long._  
_


	14. A Sand's Tale

Chapter Fourth-teen:

A Sand's Tale

Sakura sat on the couch as she waited for her friend. After arriving unexpected he left the house during the Sandstorm. She let out a sigh as then The door quickly opened and closed. She looked up to see her friend all sandy. "Gaara!" she said as she ran to him. He stood still as she started to dust him off. "Don't run off like that you had me worried"she finished. Gaara put on a worried expression. "I- I did?" he said as she nodded he looked down "i'm sorry" he said. "It's okay just don't run off like that okay?" Gaara looked up and nodded.

"Well it seems that Gaara going to have to stay over here until the storm passes" They both looked to see Yumi walked towards them with her hands on her hips. She gave off a smile "Because there is no way i'm letting you out that door again." She gave off a light laugh. Claire walked into the living room. "Whats with the laughing?" she said as looked at Yumi who started to calm down. "Oh nothing Clarie but just as you know Gaara will be joining us as the Storm passes." Clarie gave off a smile. "Alright then I don't mind the more the merrier!" She got Yumi and started to push her out of the living room "Now then Yumi I need some of your help so lets leave the kids here to play." Yumi got the message and started to walk out. The kids looked at each other they didn't get what just happened.

"What do you want to do while were in here?" The girl asked the boy. "Um..." he said in honesty he had no idea. "I don't know I guess we can just sit down for now." Sakura frowned she was tired of sitting down that's all she's been doing. Then she remembered her flute. "I got it!" she looked at Gaara "I wanted to show you something! Wait her"she turned and ran upstairs. Gaara followed her with his eyes as she left upstairs he walked over to the couch and sat down. After a minute of waiting she came back. "Yumi bought me this flute." Sakura said smiling while taking the seat next to him. "I learned a song already" she said happily. Gaara looked at the flute he seen it before at the store but it never caught his interest. That was until now "What song did you learned to play?" Gaara asked as Sakura tilt her to the side. "Uh now that I think about it.. I dont know I just learned a song." She said a bit embarssed. "Can.. can you play it for me?" Gaara asked her as she nodded and put the flute against her face. "Okay let's see if I mess up" she started to play. Gaara sat there listening it was great he was enjoying it. The flute made it sound so calming and joyful at the same time. He gave off a smile as Sakura had her eyes closed so she would be able to focus better.

'_**She's pretty good'**_ Gaara heard in his head. **_'What do you think?'_** it asked Gaara. _'I think so too.'_ he said. They both kept quiet listening to the song that way half ways done. Gaara liked it this way there was nothing wrong if you didn't count the weather outside then everything was calm, peaceful and the flute made it better. It actually made him sad when it was near the end. Sakura stopped as she took in a big breath "Wow I didn't mess up" she said smiling "So what do you think?" she asked him. "That was wonderful Sakura" he gave off a smile "I really enjoyed it." he leaned next to her and rested his head on her shoulder.

Gaara didn't know why but with her. He felt that he could be himself and now since the demon agreed not to do anything when she was around he was even allowed to sleep. Even though he didn't since after all he was told not to trust a demon. When he was next to her his heart ,the one thing that felt empty, was filled with a warm feeling. At first when they met at the park he felt a small part of covered but as they kept seeing each other it kept growing until it took over. He just wanted to be here with her where he actually felt wanted and loved. "Gaara" he heard her call him "Are you sleepy?" she asked "If so then I can-" Gaara sat up. "It's okay Sakura I'm not sleep just a bit tired." he told her. He was actually been running around the whole village. First he came to the house no one was home so he went to the park, kids ran at the sight of him, then he went to the hospital since he didn't see Sakura at home or the park so he thought she was hurt. Besides he had a feeling she was in danger so that made him run faster. When he saw she wasn't there that made frighten him. As he was going down the streets he heard that the little girl from the leaf and a woman from here was attacked and weren't sure if they were okay. Gaara for sure thought his heart stopped a second he quickly turned and headed back to her house hoping they were wrong. While reaching the house the wind was starting to pick up sand. Then he found Yumi and Claire outside preparing like others in the village. Then when he saw Sakura he checked to see if she was hurt. After she told him what happen he felt angry as the demon cried for blood from the two attackers. He left her to carry out the deed. They both agreed that they would eliminate any threat to her. It was part of the deal they made.

When it was done he went running back to her remembering her telling him not to go into this weather. He was making her worry for him. He had some trouble in navigating through this weather since before he was always inside a building during a storm but now that he had someone to protect he would have to face challenges like this. His demon helped him go through the streets until they finally came inside. He was tired but seeing her come to him made him forget that. He listened to her as she dusted him off. Then later when she played the flute it was great. He wanted to keep seeing that smile she always had on but even so he didn't remember seeing her using the same smile as the one he saw in the picture back at Konaha.

"Okay I heard a flute playing" They both sat up to see the two females entering. Claire smiled like always she was holding a book. "Kids" she started "Seeing that there is nothing to do during this storm Yumi and I would like to read you two a story to pass the time." They grabbed a chair. They both listened to the story Sakura was really liked it while Gaara wasn't so interested but seeing Sakura's face as Claire continued made him stay put.  
Claire flipped a page. "Then suddenly the little girl remembered everything. She stood tall and next to her male companion yelled at the enemy ahead of them 'You cannot scare me no longer!' she yelled bravely 'For I am the princess of the Twilight and I have the ability to defeat you!' At that she raised her sword and charged at the enemy." Claire stopped reading as she frown "Oh no.." she said. "Whats wrong Claire?" Yumi asked her. "The rest of the story's pages are missing." She closed the book and sighed "I really wanted to see the ending.." She said. They both looked at the kids to see Sakura asleep with Gaara just looking at her. Yumi gave off a light laugh. "She been sleeping a lot lately" Yumi stood up and picked her up "I'll guess I'll put her to bed." Gaara stood up looking at Yumi. Yumi took noticed "Don't worry Gaara she'll be fine." Clarie stood up and nodded "That's right Gaara I'll go set up a bed for you it seems the storm will last til tomorrow. Come now" Claire said walking to the stairs but he stood next to Yumi ,who was still holding Sakura, "If it makes you feel better you can get the room next to Sakura's" Yumi said as she started to walk to the stairs with the little boy following her. Gaara watched from the doorway as she gently covered his friend then Yumi headed towards the doorway and closed the door. "You'll stay here Gaara" Yumi said as she opened the room Gaara walked in "Well then goodnight Gaara let us know if you need something we are down across the hallway. Night Gaara" and at that she closed the door. Gaara just stood there then spotted a window he walked towards it to see the sand in the air you couldn't even see the moon.

**_'This is boring!'_** The voice in his head roared. Gaara felt pain as he put his hand on his head. Gaara couldn't do anything he walked towards the bed and sat on it and only stared at the floor. He didn't sleep so he sat there until he thought it would be better if he laid by on his side. He took a sigh. He was going to just stay there but he felt or more better put his demon sensed something or someone in the room next to them.

* * *

Sakura laid in her bed sleeping away the night. The room was silent and dark but there were two pairs of eye glowing as the body form were becoming visible. They took step towards the girl until sand flew in front of them revealing the boy. Gaara gave them a glare the two 'Shadow' beings took steps back. They stood still before after a quick blink they were gone. Gaara turned towards the girl and went to her she was undisturbed._ 'Shukaku?'_ the boy asked in his mind. **_'hm.'_** was heard. _'What's a soul mate?'_ Gaara asked him. Earlier when he was walking to Sakura's house he overheard a conversation and the two people kept saying that they were soul mates and since then it he was wondering what it was.**_ 'A soul mate is when a person finds the one person who they think was destined to be with for all time. Why you ask such a pointless question?'_** The demon asked as Gaara walked right next to the girl. **_'Oh I get it.. Ha this is interesting.'_** The demon said laughing to itself **_'Little boy you got a lot to learn about love'_ **Gaara stood still_ 'What's Love?'_ he asked. The demon gave no answer Gaara looked at the girl. Maybe he would ask her when she woke up? Or maybe she wouldn't know either so he thought he would ask his uncle maybe he knew after all he knew a lot so why not him? He gave out a sigh**_ 'Boy sleep for whats to come your going to need it.'_** Gaara was confused his demon Never told him to sleep before like that he wasn't going to either Shukaku had a tendecy to take over his body if he ever slept.**_ 'Look like the in the deal I wont do anything as agreed. So sleep I can tell your bored out of your mind.'_** He had a point he was bored so he went to the corner and seated himself there as he closed his eyes. Now that room was filled with slience the sound of the harsh wind could be heard. It was like that the rest of the night.

* * *

Ok I felt that this chapter sucks... But in the end that's my opinion so I hoped you enjoyed it I might not post another chapter for a while due to school homework but once that's over with i'll be back on my normal posting schedule which is putting at least two a week. Well then I hope the story isn't bad so bye.


End file.
